Devil's Minion
by slytherinphoenix7
Summary: completed and continued So far I've been possessed, fainted at the sight of dementors... and lost my brother's trust. What could my third year possibly hold? This is my story. Ginny's story.
1. sorting and howlers

ok, i deleted my story cause it was really messed up, and i'm adding it back on again.

slytherinphoenix7

I felt a wave of nausea sweep over me as the sorting hat fell over my eyes. What would it be like to be placed in another house besides Gryffindor? Every one of my brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron, had been placed there, my parents as well. It was an accepted fact that I would, no doubt about it. Then Ron told me that the Patil twins were placed in separate houses. Did being a girl make me different, and liable to be placed somewhere else? _No._ I thought firmly, setting my teeth. _I will be placed in Gryffindor. I must_. My thoughts were interrupted by a small voice.

_"Hmmm. You're a Weasley, aren't you? They've all been placed in Gryffindor, haven't they? I see lots of courage, and intelligance, you have amibition, and love. Ravenclaw would be good for you, you are pureblood, you could be a Slytherin...."_

_No! I must be in Gryffindor!_ I bit down on my lip, willing the hat to put me in Gryffindor.

"I see. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, and the Great Hall erupted in cheers. All except the Slytherins, of course.

I hopped off the stool and walked quickly to the Gryffindor table. I sat down next to a boy with a camera, and across from Hermione, who smiled at me, and whispered 'congratulations', and then glanced at the door before turning her attention to the sorting ceremony. I looked at the staff table; there were several spots vacant. Notably, Professor Snape was missing. Then I looked back puzzled at Hermione, and realized what was going on. Ron and Harry were not there. Harry had missed my sorting. I had seen him that summer when Fred, George, and Ron rescued him from his relative's house. He had gone to King's Cross with us, but I hadn't seen him since I went through the barrier. Come to think of it. I hadn't seen him on the train, either. I desperately hoped he wasn't hurt. My imagination began to run wild. What if he was lying on the platform in drenched in his own blood! He might have been pushed off the train by Draco. _That filthy Slytherin; he would do something like that._ I thought viciously. What is he was crumpled at the bottom of a ravine!

"Ginny?" I looked up startled. It was Fred. He was sitting across from me and to the left. He had a worried look on his face. "Alright?"

I nodded. "Are you sure?" George had focused his attention on me too. "Your face is all red, and you look upset..." "Hush, she's alright, just getting over the tension se felt being sorted!" Hermione cut in. She glanced at me suspiciously, and I flashed her a grateful look.  
  
I didn't find out what happened to Harry and Ron until later. It turned out that they had driven Dad's enchanted car to Hogwarts, because the Barrier on the platform had closed, and they couldn't get through. So they had flown, and crashed into the Whomping Willow, found by Professor Snape, and almost expelled.  
I went to breakfast, and as I entered the Great Hall, a noise filled my ears. It was Mum.  
"----STEALING THE CAR, I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SURPRISED IF THEY'D EXPELLED YOU, YOU WAIT TILL I GET HOLD OF YOU, I DON'T SUPPOSE YOU STOPPED TO THINK WHAT YOUR FATHER AND I WENT THROUGH WHEN WE SAW IT WAS GONE----"  
It was a howler. Ron had sunk down in his chair, and Harry was red too.  
  
"---- LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE LAST NIGHT, I THOUGHT YOUR FATHER WOULD DIE OF SHAME, WE DIDN'T BRING YOU UP TO BEHAVE LIKE THIS, YOU AND HARRY COULD BOTH HAVE DIED ----"

Leave it to mum to drag poor Harry in. It wasn't his fault. Harry's face turned even redder. I had sat down across from him.

"---- ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED – YOUR FATHER'S FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK, IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT AND IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT BACK HOME."

A silence fell over the Great Hall. The howler burned and fell on the table in ashes. Some laughed, and then talking resumed. Hermione, who was sitting next to me and reading Voyages with Vampires, looked at Ron and said.

"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you..."

She was cut off, "Don't tell me I deserved it," Ron snapped.

That first day was hectic with classes. I hadn't had a chance to organize my books and clothes yet, so I grabbed the ones I needed and rushed off to my first class. That night after finishing a Potions essay, I went through my trunk and placed everything in an orderly place. I was organizing my schoolbooks. Placing the old ones on the bottom, and the Defense Against the Dark Arts books on the top. It was an entire set. Harry had given them to me. Professor Lockheart had seen Harry at a book signing and gotten his picture, as well as given him an entire set of his books. As I was placing them in my trunk, I noticed a book that I had definitely not bought. I was a leather bound book, and very thin. I opened it to the first page, and flipped to through the book. There was nothing written inside. _Oh well. I can use it as a diary for myself_. I thought, fingering the book, turning it repeatedly. I felt a strange fascination for this book. I set it down and finished unpacking.

That night I went to bed and dreamed about Harry. Draco Malfoy was cursing me, and was about to kill me, when Harry rushed over hit Draco with a stunning spell. He ran over to where I was lying, and picked me up. He bent down closer... his face drew near to mine.

"Ginny?" Mia Perkins, a girl from my year was shaking me. "You'd better get up now! We still have to eat breakfast before classes!"

I jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on my robes. I raced down the stairs and out the portrait, all the way downstairs to the great hall. I grabbed the first piece of toast I saw and raced back upstairs to get my books for the day.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was terrible. Most of the girls literally swooned over Professor Lockhart. Then he proceeded to give us a test. I started the test, and almost fell out of my seat in shock. It was several pages long, and all the questions were about him! What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color? Who's going to know things like that? I wrote down 'sky blue', because he was wearing that color shirt under his robes. I finished question ten- my tenth guess as well, and looked around. Most of the girls were scribbling away. Some of the boys just looked at their papers blankly. I finished all 54 questions, and turned in my paper. 53 guesses. 1 blank. Professor Lockhart looked very disappointed after scanning my paper.  
  
That night I pulled out the diary, and began to record my thoughts. I thought about how to begin, my quill poised above the page. Before I could stop it, a drop of ink fell on the page. I was about to rip the page out, when I stopped. The ink was fading into the page. I quickly turned to the page before, but there was not sign of ink anywhere. I had an inspiration, and hurriedly wrote, "My name is Ginny Weasley." I paused and watched the ink disappear.

New ink was appeared. _Hello Ginny_, The ink read. _My name is Tom Riddle, and this is my diary. Where and how did you get it?_ The words faded also, and I wrote back eagerly.

"I found it in my trunk. Someone put it in my Transfiguration book."

_Not everyone wants this book read._

"What do you mean?"

I wrote to Tom every day, and it became somewhat of an obsession. I was more and more distant with my friends and siblings. I told Tom everything. He understood everything I said; he was kind and thoughtful. One night, I was sitting behind a couch, out of sight; I was writing to Tom again. I sat there, not paying attention to anything, until I heard my name. It was Ron talking.

"...Ginny. Have you noticed how she's distant with me? Sometimes she won't even look at me!"

"Ron, I know exactly what you're talking about. She doesn't talk to me anymore either, but give her a chance to tell you what's going on ok?" Hermione said. "Have you noticed anything, or is Quidditch keeping you to busy, Harry?"

"I see her a lot; I catch her staring at me, but I don't mind, or think about it. It's not like she following me like a puppy," Harry said slowly, thinking about it, and was silent for a bit, and then exclaimed. "Not like Colin, trying to get my picture all the time!"

Ron and Hermione laughed. Then there was a bit of silence, only broken by Harry.

"You know, when I do see her, she always looks at me vacantly. Ginny normally has a blank look on her face."

"She is starting to worry me, Ron," Hermione said with a hint of fear in her voice.

ok, my first fanfic eva! yippee..


	2. a mysterious diary

ok, chapter 2, so lets see where this is going to go...

slytherinphoenix7

Life went on, I knew everyone thought there was something wrong with me. Percy often looked at me with worry in his eyes. He thought I was sick and he forced Madam Pomfrey's draught for a cold. It worked instantly on people who have colds- but it left me smoking through the ears for a couple hours. Considering my red hair, this made me look as if my head was on fire. I knew that my siblings were making sure that I was in eyeshot of at least one of them at all times. I knew I was being followed, and the only time I got any peace was when I went to bed, and during lessons. Fred and George knew the entire castle from top to bottom, so it was easy for them to keep an eye on me. After a while, I didn't really care anymore.

I relied on Tom to solve my problems. He began to be more real to me. It was like having an older brother who actually understood me. He was patient. He was sympathetic; he listened to me.

"I'm so glad I've got this diary to confide in. It's like having a friend I can carry around in my pocket."

_It's too bad more people don't understand you, Ginny._

"Oh Tom! No one understands me or my problems! I had to come to school wearing second-hand robes, and with second- hand books! Everyone else had new things for their first year at school, but me. I feel like such an outcast."

_People like you, Ginny. I had to go to school wearing second-hand robes too. It's not your fault._

"I love you, Tom. You're so kind and understanding. My brothers tease me and play tricks on me all the time. You listen and write back to me."

_Natural tendency for brothers to tease. I understand completely. They don't sound very nice._

"They're not, Tom." I'm sure of it. "Tom, I don't think Harry Potter will ever like me! He's so important and busy; he doesn't have time to pay attention to me!"

_Really? Maybe you don't give him the chance._

"Perhaps. He's really handsome, and courageous. He even defeated you-know-who last year!"

_If you wait, he'll probably like you, eventually._

"Do you really think so, Tom?"

"Tom, I have rooster feathers on my robes, and streaks of blood on my hands and I don't know how they got there! I can't remember where I was the last two hours!"

_Ginny, you probably had an accident and knocked yourself out, so you can't remember where you were. It's ok._  
  
I did remember that the Halloween Feast was that night, so I washed and headed downstairs. I was going down when I turned the corner and saw a crowd of people. Everyone was moving away heading toward their common rooms. I glimpsed Harry, Ron, and Hermione walking away with Dumbledore, Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Lockhart, along with Filch. Filch was carrying Mrs. Norris- she looked dead. I tore my gaze away from Harry and gasped. Large lettering was smeared on the wall in front of me in blood between two windows. A stiff cat hung in front of it.   
  
THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN  
OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.  
  
I fainted dead on the spot.

When I came too I was lying on my bed in my dormitory with Mia bending over me.

"Ginny?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm alright," I said, sitting up slowly. "I like cats a lot, and to see poor Mrs. Norris dangling there made me faint. It was very depressing!"

Mia snorted. "I've been in trouble already a lot because of that stupid cat!"

Most people felt the same as Mia. Nobody liked Mrs. Norris, and to ave her gone was great. Ron, however, did try to comfort me.

"But you haven't really gotten to know Mrs. Norris," Ron told me. "Honestly, I think we're better off without her." I felt worse, and my lip trembled. "Stuff like this doesn't often happen at Hogwarts," he assured me, putting his arm around me comfortingly. I wished so much it had been Harry's arm around my shoulders. "They'll catch the maniac who did it and have him out of here in no time. I just hope he's got time to petrify Filch before he's expelled. I'm only joking!" he said quickly.

It affected Hermione as well. She read a lot, but now she didn't have time for anything anymore. She didn't have any time to talk to me, or anyone.

To find out more about the Chamber of Secrets I went to the library and took out Hogwarts: A History. It was one of Hermione's favorite books. I heard her fuming a couple days later after I had borrowed it. She couldn't find any copies of Hogwarts: A History. They had all been taken out. I was reading it behind a stack of books and scrunched down low so Hermione wouldn't see me with the book. At least she was talking to Ron and Harry though.

It turned out there wasn't much on it anyway. Although, later I heard Hermione, Harry, and Ron telling Fred and George about it in the common room. I was 'doing homework'. From what I gathered, Hermione had asked Professor Binns, our only ghost teacher, and the most boring one, about the chamber of secrets.

"So, Slytherin splits with the other three leaving a chamber with a monstrous beast inside..." George started.

"And this creature is supposed to purge the school of all 'unworthy' to study magic..." Fred continued.

"And none of the headmasters or headmistresses has ever found it." George finished.

"Exactly," said Hermione, Ron, and Harry together.

not much of a cliffhanger... i promise there will be more of those.. muahahaha. also, in much later chapters she'll have a lot of interaction with other students. While she's possessed I always thought she was a bit quiet, and kept to herself.

slytherinphoenix7


	3. slytherin versus gryffindor

chap 3! hugs for everyone who has reviewed!

slytherinphoenix7

I began to notice strange things about the school. I saw spiders everywhere. I felt bad for Ron, because he was so scared of them. I was getting more scared about this entire business. I kept to myself after dinner, but during lessons stayed closed to Colin. I always sat next to him in Charms. We became really good friends too.

I was becoming more skittish, and frightened. Fred and George tried to cheer me up by popping out from behind statues at various times of the day, but stopped when I burst into tears, and Percy threatened to write home to mum.

Percy was nicer to me than normally. One night I was doing homework and Percy came over to ask if I needed help and I burst into tears. I was so overcome by exhaustion and worry that I just put my head on his shoulder and cried.

"Ron's going to be expelled, I just know it!" I sobbed into his shoulder.

"Ginny, Ron's not doing anything he shouldn't, its ok. He's not going to be expelled. The car incident was a bit much, but he wasn't expelled, and he hasn't done anything drastic since then," Percy said consolingly, stroking my hair.

Percy was a bit pompous, but he really was always nice to me. Not a tease like Fred and George; he didn't ignore me like Ron did. I think part of the reason he was going out of his way to be nice was because I was in first year, and a girl.

Dear Tom, Percy keeps telling me I'm pale and I'm not my normal self. I think he suspects I'm behind all this! He keeps saying he's going to write home to Mum.What am I going to do? Maybe he has good reason, am I behind this?

_Of course not, Ginny! You're too sweet and good. How could you even think of doing such a thing?_

I had another dream the other night. I dreamed Lord Voldemort had captured me and was torturing me. Then Harry apparated saved me, and apparated back to Hogsmeade, and he was just about to kiss me when I woke up and realized Harry didn't like me.

_How do you know Harry doesn't like you?_

He's so courageous and famous and good. He doesn't have time for me! He defeated you-know-who last year for the second time!

_he defeated him, again? he's done it before?_

oh yes, last year you-know-who came back, possessing Professor Quirrell and Harry destroyed him!

_very brave, do you know how he did it?_

actually, no, Ron wasn't there and Harry doesn't mention it.

_Maybe its painful to talk about._

probably, that and he doesn't want to brag...

_i really don't see how he doesn't like you. you're so nice and sweet!_

thank you! No guy has ever said something like that about me before.

_you don't need me to say thank you for telling the truth. When you say he defeated the Dark Lord again, what do you mean, again?_

you don't know how he defeated him? Where've you been?

_refresh my memory_

when you-know-who killed Harry's parents, he also tried to kill him. Harry, howver, couldn't be killed, thank goodness, and the curse bounced back and hit you-know-who and destroyed him

_so no one knows how?_

not really, just that he couldn't kill him...

The Quidditch game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, was played in the worst weather I thought possible. It started out muggy, but then it started it rain. The Slytherin team was outfitted with Nimbus two thousand and one brooms. Their superior brooms were doing the job too. Slytherin was way in the lead. I was watching Harry, and noticed that one bludger kept following him around. He was going on a roller coaster ride around the field. Fred and George were trying to help Harry, but when they resumed the game after a break, Harry was alone trying to outwit the bludger. Malfoy was laughing at him. I gasped as the bludger slammed Harry in the arm and almost knocked him off his broom. For an agonizing moment, it seemed like he would fall. The bludger came back aiming for his face. I covered my face with my hands, and when I looked next, Harry was diving for Malfoy. He made a wild grab for the snitch and flew straight toward the ground. He and the broom smashed into the ground and Harry rolled off and fainted.

I nearly passed out, but instead ran to get to Harry. Many people got there first. Harry was coming to as I reached him. His arm hung at a weird angle. I stood next to Colin, who was trying to get a picture of Harry.

"Colin, not a good idea," I whispered. "He won't want his picture taken."

As soon as those words were out of my mouth, Harry said aloud, his teeth set.

"I don't want a photo of this, Colin!"

"See, I told you so!" I whispered still watching Harry intently.

"Lay back, Harry," Lockhart said soothingly. "It's a simple charm I've used countless times-"

"Oh, Ginny," Colin said excitedly. "He's going to mend Harry's arm!"

"I dunno about this..." I said, thinking fast. Had he ever done anything right in classes? I thought, I couldn't remember.

"Why can't I just go to the hospital wing?" Harry said. His teeth were clenched and he looked very upset.

I jumped as Wood, who was standing behind me said. "He should really, Professor. Great capture, Harry, really spectacular, your best yet, I'd say- " he was grinning, even though his seeker lay on the ground moaning. I saw Fred and George wrestling the bludger back into the box. They were having a hard time because it was putting up a fantastic fight.

"Stand back," Lockhart said rolling up the sleeves of his jade-green robes.  
  
"No— don't —" said Harry weakly, but Lockhart had already begun to twirl his wand and Harry shut his eyes. I gasped, as did everyone else. Colin started taking pictures like crazy.

"Ah," Lockhart sounded a bit uncomfortable. "Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. The point is the bones are no longer broken. That's the thing to bear in mind. So, Harry, why don't you just toddle up to the hospital wing, and Madam Pomfrey will tidy you up a bit. Mr.Weasley and Miss Granger— you escort him there." Hermione blushed at being addressed by Lockhart, and I felt a small belligerence aroused. Lockhart hadn't repaired Harry's bones. He had removed them! A flesh colored 'arm' was poking out of Harry's sleeve. It bent in weird ways and didn't look remotely like an arm.

Tom, my friend Colin was attacked last night, when Harry was in the hospital wing, and I don't know where I was that night! What am I going to do?

_complete coincidence that you couldn't remember. most of us oftentimes forget, but it doens't mean anything. stop worrying!_


	4. parselmouths

chapter 4 wahoo. thanks to everybody whos reviewed.

Security became tighter, since news that Colin Creevey had been attacked and lying in the hospital wing spread through the school. My entire year went from class to class in tight groups afraid of going anywhere alone. I overheard Fred and George talking about how bad I looked since Colin was attacked. I ignored them and pretended they were wrong even though I knew perfectly well they were right. They tried to cheer me up by jumping out from behind statues covered with fur and boils. It was not funny. Fred and George only stopped when Percy threatened to write home to Mum, and tell her I was having nightmares.

Unknown to the teachers and staff, a market of amulets, charms, and talismans were being conveyed into the school. Poor Neville, he never was very confident in himself, and he brought in an evil-smelling green onion, purple crystal, and a rotting newt tail. The other Gryffindors told him he was in no danger, seeing, as he was a pureblood he would be in no danger. "They went for Filch first," Neville confided in me. "And everyone knows I'm almost a squib."

A couple weeks later, I noticed a group of people around the entrance hall notice board. I moved in, and being so small, had to duck beneath several people to the front. I stepped in front of Seamus Finnigan and read the sign.

"They've started a Dueling Club!" said Seamus excitedly over my shoulder. "First meeting tonight! I wouldn't mind dueling lessons; they might come in handy one of these days...."

"What, you reckon Slytherin's monster can duel?" Ron said sarcastically, although, he did lean in closer to the sign.

"Are you going to go, Ginny?" Seamus said, looking down at me. He was leaving and he noticed me there.

"I might," I said, smiling, even though I knew I definitely was. After all, Harry was. Perhaps I could be partnered with him.

I arrived at the Great Hall, a couple minutes before eight o'clock. The dining tables were gone and a long stage had appeared along one wall. "I wonder who'll be teaching us," Hermione said, as she edged into the crowd. I followed her, knowing she would be near Harry. "Someone told me Flitwick was a dueling champion when he was young --- maybe it'll be him."

"As long as it's not ---" Harry began, but he ended with a groan: Gilderoy Lockhart walked onto the stage, in robes of deep plum, with Snape just behind, in the usual black. he turned around to leave, but I blocked his way. Hermione grabbed his arm and yanked him back through the crowd. Harry always looked really cute when he was upset. I turned my attention from Harry, to Lockhart, who was waving his arms for silence.

"Gather round, gather round," he called smiling. "Can everyone see me? Can everyone hear me? Excellent! Now, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club, to train you all in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I, myself have done on many occasions. Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," he said with a giant smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry--- you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him!"

"Wouldn't it be good if they finished each other off?" Ron muttered to Harry, although I could hear. I barely managed to stifle a giggle.

Lockhart and Snape faced each other and bowed.

"As you see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position," Lockhart told them as they raised their wands like swords in front of them. "On the count of three, we will cast our spells. Of course, neither of us will be aiming to kill."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Harry murmured, watching Snape.

"It's too bad they aren't," I heard Seamus whisper to Dean on my other side.

"I know, what a pity," Dean responded.

"ONE – TWO – THREE -" They both swung their wands above their heads and Snape cried: "_Expelliarmus!"_ A dazzling flash of red light and Lockhart was blasted of his feet. He flew off the stage, collided with the wall, and slid down, sprawled, on the floor. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, a simpering flirt, and Millicent Bulstrode, a large, square girl with a heavy jaw cheered. Hermione was squealing peering through her fingers. "Do you think he's alright?" she asked.

"Who cares?" Ron and Harry said together grinning broadly. I had to agree.

"Well, there you have it!" he said getting to his feet and walking unsteadily back onto the platform. "That was a Disarming Charm – as you see, I've lost my wand - ah, thank you Miss Brown – yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see..." He trailed off, maybe seeing Snape's murderous stare. "Enough demonstrating! I'm going to come amongst you and put you all into pairs. Professor Snape, if you'd like to help me..." Lockhart put Neville with Justin Finch-Fletchley, but Snape got to poor Ron and Harry.

"Time to split up the dream team, I think," he sneered. I could feel anger boiling up inside of me. Thank goodness I didn't have time to blow up, because Lockhart came over to me with a Ravenclaw boy in my year.

"Miss Weasley, your partner, Mr. Corner." He grinned at me. I was disappointed not to get Harry, although 'Mr. Corner' was cute too.

I turned to see Harry; he was with that smirking jerk Malfoy. Ron was with Seamus, and Hermione was partnered with Millicent Bulstrode. I turned back to my partner.

"I'm Michael Corner," he said. "I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Ginny Weasley," I smiled. "Gryffindor, pleased to meet you."

"Face your partners!" called Lockhart, who was now back on the platform. "And bow."

I watched Harry and Malfoy out of the corner of my eye. Harry was standing near me with his back to me. Both barely inclined their heads. I bowed slightly.

"Wands at the ready!" shouted Lockhart. He needn't have shouted. The entire room was silent.

"When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents – only to disarm them – we don't want any accidents – one... two... three..."

Cries of "_Expelliarmus!"_ filled the room, except from some. I forgot, and Michael cried _"Expellmusarm!"_ I fell to the floor gasping for breath, with a pain running through my entire body. My arms felt like they were being yanked of my body. I screamed in pain.

"Stop! Stop!" screamed Lockhart, and thankfully, Snape took charge.

"Finite Incantatem!" he shouted. My pain subsided and I could breath properly. Harry's legs stopped dancing, and Malfoy stopped laughing.

Lime green smoke hung over the room. Neville, Justin, and I were all lying on the ground. Michael came over and helped me up. He apologized for whatever he had done. Ron had the same predicament too. Seamus had been partnered with Ron and his broken wand. Millicent had Hermione in a headlock and Hermione was crying in pain. Heroic Harry pulled Millicent off, although it was hard because she was a lot bigger than he was.

"Dear, dear," Lockhart fretted, walking through the crowd, looking at the results of the duels.

"Up, Macmillan... careful Miss Fawcett... pinch it hard, it'll stop bleeding soon, Boot –

"I think I should teach you to block unfriendly spells," he said, flustered. Lockhart glanced at Snape, whose eyes glittered, and looked away. "Volunteer pair, up Longbottom and Finch-Fletchley."

"A bad idea, Professor Lockhart," said Snape smoothly. "Longbottom causes horrific devastation with simple spells. We don't anything terrible to end up to Finch-Fletchley. He'll be sent to the hospital wing in a matchbox." Poor Neville, his face turned pinker than usual. "Malfoy and Potter?" Said Snape with a twisted smile.

"Excellent idea!" said Lockhart gesturing Harry and Malfoy into the middle of the hall as the crowd backed away.

"Harry, if you don't beat him, I don't know what I'll do!" I said, this was one of the few times I'd actually talked to him this year, and I was desperately trying to keep from turning red. He grinned and winked.

I saw Lockhart show Harry something. How to drop his wand? I wasn't close enough. I moved closer, and saw Snape whisper something in Draco's ear. He smirked. I stood right next to the stage, almost in the middle.

"Three – two – one – go!" Lockhart shouted.

Malfoy raised his wand and yelled, "_Serpensortia!"_

A black snake shot out of Draco's wand and slithered toward Harry. I screamed and backed away a bit.

"Don't move, Potter, I'll get rid of it," Snape was obviously enjoying Harry stand there and watch the snake.

"Allow me!" called Lockhart. He pointed his wand at the snake and instead of vanishing; it flew ten feet into the air and landed in front of Justin Finch-Fletchley. It was enraged and raised itself, fangs showing, ready to strike.

Suddenly, Harry ran at the snake hissing. It was parseltongue, I knew that, but for some reason I could understand it. "Leave his alone!" was what Harry said, yet Justin seemed angry and frightened.

"What do you think you're playing at?" he shouted, but before Harry could open his mouth, he stormed out of the room. The grin on Harry's face slid off it like pancakes on a non-stick griddle. (A/N: don't ask. Obviously Ginny wouldn't know that, I had to put it in though.)

Snape moved forward, and got rid of the snake with a wave of his wand. He was looking at Harry with a look of shock.

Ron grabbed Harry and pulled his out of the room with Hermione following. Harry had a look of complete bewilderment on his face. I trailed them all the way to the Gryffindor Common room, where I hid behind a chair when they weren't looking.

"You're a Parselmouth, and you didn't tell us?" Ron said pushing Harry into an armchair.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked with puzzlement in his voice.

"A Parselmouth!" said Ron urgently. "You can talk to snakes!"

"I know that! I mean, I've only done it twice," Harry snorted, and laughed. "I accidentally set a Boa Constrictor on my cousin Dudley at a zoo once, but it was before I knew I was a wizard. It was telling me it had never seen Brazil..."

"A boa constrictor told you it had never seen Brazil?" Ron repeated faintly.

"And your point is?" Harry said argued. "I bet loads of people can do that!"

"Oh, no they can't," said Ron with a positive note in his voice. "It's not a very common gift. Harry, this is bad."

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake to lay off Justin, he'd probably be dead!"

"Is that what you said to it? I heard you speaking Parseltongue. You could have been saying anything. No wonder Justin panicked. It did sound like you were encouraging it," Ron said.

I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize it! How could I have done that? D'you want to tell me what's wrong with stopping a massive snake from biting Justin's head off? As long as he doesn't have to join the headless hunt, does it matter how I did it?"

I couldn't see what was going on, and I was about to leave when Hermione spoke, in a quiet voice.

"It matters, because being able to talk to snakes was what Salazar Slytherin was known for. The symbol of Slytherin House isn't a snake for no reason.

Tom, we were at the Dueling Club this evening and Harry told a snake to lay off from killing a boy. He's a Parselmouth!

_Thats a rare gift_

no, tom! I understood what Harry was saying! Am I a parselmouth?

_if you understood that doesn't necessarily mean you can speak it. but, most likely, you are._

Tom! What is **I'm **Slytherin's heir?

ok... so next chapter... read and review! Its not that hard! Its not like I'm asking you to give up chocolate or cut your arm off!

slytherinphoenix7


	5. his eyes are as green as a fresh pickled...

i luv you Niarbeldoon! The ONLY faithful reviewer I have!

slytherinphoenix7

I was in the library reading up on Slytherin house, and what qualifies someone to be in it. There was a group of Hufflepuffs in the Library discussing Harry. I slid down behind a stack of books and listened. I have a habbit of finding out information by hiding behind books or chairs...

"Remember what was written on the wall? Enemies of the Heir, Beware. Potter had some sort of run in with Filch, and then Filch's cat was attacked. Creevey, the first year, was irritating Potter by taking pictures on the Quidditch field. Creevey's been attacked next thing we know."

I thought about that for a minute. That was true, but Harry always had some sort of alibi for where he was. I didn't though. I realized that I didn't know where I had been those nights. I couldn't remember! I picked up my book and left.

Tom, there was a double attack this time! Justin and Nearly Headless Nick were both petrified. I was in the library but I don't remember where I was after that! I can't think of what happened after I left it! This is terrible! I think I'm going mad! I think I'm the one attacking people! Oh tom!

_how could such a darling girl do such a horrendous thing? no, its not possible..._  
  
I don't trust Tom anymore. There's something wrong with this diary. I don't know what, but I got rid of it by throwing it into a toilet in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hopefully no one will find it.

Fred and George find this all very funny, and Percy thinks it's a terrible thing. I don't know what to think, my thoughts are all muddled.

"Move aside everyone for the Heir of Slytherin, seriously evil wizard coming through!" Fred and George said, marching ahead of Harry one day.

"It is **not** a laughing matter," Percy said disapprovingly.

"Oh, get out of the way, Percy," Fred said impatiently. "Harry's in a hurry."

"Yes, he's off to the Chamber of Secrets to have a cup of tea with his fanged servant," said George, laughing.

"Oh don't!" I cried. "It's not funny!"

"Harry, who are you planning to attack next?" asked Fred interested.

I didn't stay to hear more... this was going too far.   
  
I ended up staying at Hogwarts for the Christmas vacation. I received a sweater from Mum, and some other small things, a book from Percy about head girls and their future roles in the Wizarding World, a bag of dung bombs from Fred and George, and a container of cookies from an anonymous person. Hermione gave me a quill, and Harry presented me with dark blue ink. My favorite color is dark blue now.

Poor Hermione, over Christmas break she got sick, and I often went to visit her, although she wouldn't let me see her. I stood outside the curtains and talked to her. She obviously didn't want a break from work though. I was talking to her one afternoon, after classes had begun again, she actually let me see her now, and the curtains were gone too. Ron and Harry came over with her homework. This she accepted cheerfully, and forced them to explain the lesson to her, at which point I left the room.

I think I was right about my diary. Nothing dreadful has happened ever since I threw the diary in the toilet in Myrtle's bathroom. There weren't any attacks. Everything was going right, and I felt my mind was clear until one day. February 14, to be exact. On February 14, I walked into the Great Hall and stopped in shock. Large, vividly pink flowers covered the walls, and heart-shaped confetti was falling from the ceiling. I sat down and stared at the teachers' table. Amid all the black of the teacher's robes, Lockhart stood out in shocking pink robes. He was smiling, but all the other teachers had faces that looked as if they had been carved out of stone.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He shouted. "Thanks to the forty-six people who sent me cards! The surprise doesn't end here either!"

Lockhart clapped his hands and a dozen irritable-looking dwarfs stomped in. They were wearing golden wings, and carrying harps.

"My Card-carrying cupids will be roaming the school handing out valentines the entire day! I don't know any wizard that can do Entrancing Enchantments better than your Professor Flitwick. Why don't you ask Professor Snape to show you how to stew a love potion! I'm sure they'll be glad to!"

Flitwick buried his face in his hands, and Snape shot looks of venom around, just daring anyone to ask him to stew a love potion.

"I bet Hermione was one of the forty-six," I whispered to Seamus across the table.

"I bet she sent all forty-six!" Seamus said sniggering.

I kept bumping into the dwarfs all day long. They would often barge into classes during the day, and after the seventh interruption in Potions, Professor Snape looked as if he would throw the next one into the nearest cauldron. The thirteenth dwarf came into potions, and Professor Snape had had enough. He stopped in front of my cauldron, closed his eyes, and breathed out slowly. He then opened his eyes, walked quickly to the door and sealed it. He sat down in a chair and stayed there for the next five minutes.

The Gryffindor first years were heading to Transfiguration, and the Second years for Charms, when a dwarf caught up with Harry.

"Oy, you! 'Arry Potter!"

Harry looked around, saw everyone watching, and ran for it. There was such a crowd he didn't get very far.

"I've got a musical message to give to 'Arry Potter, in person," he grunted pulling Harry back. There was a struggle and Harry's bag ripped apart. His ink bottle smashed over everything. He scrambled around picking up items when...

"What's going on here?" the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. It was my valentine the dwarf was going to give to Harry; I had to get out of there. I couldn't move though. There was nowhere I could go; it was too crowded. Everyone wanted to see what was going to happen except me. I saw Harry try to another run for it, but the dwarf caught him and sat down on his legs, and began to sing. I tried to make myself as inconspicuous as possible.  
_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard,  
I wish he was mine, he's really divine  
The hero who conquered that Dark Lord.   
_  
I could have died on the spot. I have learned since then never to think things could not get worse, because they always can. Percy was dispensing the crowd, and I was at the back of the line so I hadn't left yet. Malfoy snatched something up. It was tom's diary! In Harry's stuff! What if Harry figured out how to work it? What if Tom told Harry my secrets? I had to get it back, but not now. I moved past them to go into the classroom, and Draco, fuming about the diary, yelled after me.

"I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"

It was too much. I covered my face with my hands, and ran into the classroom. I needed that diary before Harry found out its secrets, and mine. Besides, how did Draco know the valentine was from me? I didn't sign it or anything.

Because the end of the year Quidditch game was coming up – Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff – the Gryffindor team had more practices than before. One night, the team was at practice and most everyone was playing games or talking. I quietly went up to the 2nd year boy's dormitory. I was frantic to find that diary. I wrenched open the lid of his trunk, and tore through it. No diary. I searched the pockets of every pair of robes in there. Nothing. His bed! Maybe it was under the covers! Tearing the comforter, sheets and pillows revealed nothing. I wrenched open the drawers in the bedside tables, there was nothing in there either. Frantic with anxiety I turned back to his trunk. I was like a hungry wildcat. The diary was nowhere. It wasn't to be found. I was so desperate, that I tore pages out of his books, hoping Tom's diary would be inside one of his books. I found it inside Travels with Trolls, a Lockhart book. I grabbed it, stuffed it into my pocket, and ran, catlike, down the hall to my own dormitory. I got in, put the diary in my bed, and walked back down towards the common room. I stopped, and I saw Neville stand on the steps. Harry walked over to him.

"Harry – I don't know who did it – I cam in and found it like this!" A hysterical Neville said to Harry. They stepped into the dormitory and I ran quickly down the steps, past Ron, Dean, and Seamus, all who smiled at me. I felt guilty for wrecking their dormitory. I hurriedly put that thought away, knowing Tom was safe again, with my secrets.

I went back up that night to write to Tom again.

Dear Tom, I finally got you back. I was so afraid that Harry would find out my secrets!

_Ginny? How_ (there was a pause before this word appeared on the page.)_ nice to talk to you again_.

"Ginny!" I stopped; Percy was chasing me down the hall. He caught up to me, and dragged me into an empty classroom. "Ginny, would you mind not mentioning that to anyone? That was a bit of an embarrassment, y'know, and I don't exactly want anyone to know..." his face was red and I thought I would play along.

"What? What you were just doing? Kissing that girl?" I inwardly was laughing my head off, but I kept a straight face.

His face turned even redder. "Her name is Penelope Clearwater, and, yes, that's exactly what I don't want you to tell anyone."

I grinned, and turned to leave the classroom.

Dear Tom, there's been another attack! Penelope Clearwater, Percy's girlfriend, and Hermione were both found outside the library. what am I going to do?

_Hermione was attacked? She was your friend right?_

yes! she always had time to talk to me! I was planning on going to the Quidditch game, but then it was cancelled due to the attacks. I was going down, but I forget what happened between when I left the common room, until I was leaving the Great Hall!

_oh dear... i still don't think you're behind it... and a friend never doubts_

because of these attacks Hogwarts is going to close!

_thats terrible!_

"All students will return to their House common rooms by six p.m. every evening. No student is to leave the dormitories after that time. You will be escorted to each lesson by a teacher. No student is to use the bathroom unaccompanied by a teacher. All further Quidditch training and matches are postponed. Absolutely under no circumstances are there to be any evening activities." Professor McGonagall finished addressing the students, spoke a bit more, and climbed out of the portrait hole.

"That's two Gryffindors down, not counting a Gryffindor ghost, one Ravenclaw, one Hufflepuff," Lee Jordan, the Weasley twin's friend, cried. "Haven't any of the teachers noticed that the Slytherin's are safe? Isn't it obvious all this stuff's coming from Slytherin? The Heir of Slytherin, monster of Slytherin – why don't they just chuck out all the Slytherin's?" He shouted, to applause and approval.

"Haven't you also realized that Slytherin's are all pure-blood, so it wouldn't matter anyway?" I said matter-of-factly. Not many people heard me though. Harry nodded his agreement, and Mia, Ron, Seamus, and Dean thought about it.

"Percy's in shock," I heard George tell Harry quietly, pointing at the pale Percy sitting not to far away. "The Ravenclaw girl – Penelope Clearwater – is a prefect. Percy thought the monster wouldn't dare attack a prefect."

I knew the real reason for Percy's shock, and it wasn't George's idea.

A/N: Mia is Ginny's friend in her year. She is her best friend, but the relationship isn't closer until Ginny ceases to be possessed. Ginny also has other friends in her year, but doesn't really associate with them... they become closer, and are introduced in chapter 12 -heehee- they might be mentioned before...

read and review

slytherinphoenix7


	6. what happened? where's riddle?

chapter 6 almost to the end of CoS

step 1: read

Professor McGonagall told the first years, that despite the attacks, there would still be exams. This announcement was met by groans and moans. I definitely didn't want to take exams, they were in one week, and I hadn't started studying.

I studied that night, and talked to Tom. I tried to remember what I had been studying, but I forgot. I had just been studying it a couple minutes before. How could I have forgotten already?

A couple days before exams started, I walked into the Great Hall, everyone was cheering. I went over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron. I had to tell him that I was the one attacking everyone. I had realized it the night before, and had to tell Harry and Ron. I was nervous and twisting my hands.

"What's up?" Ron asked me, taking more porridge.

I didn't say anything, I was deciding to how to put it into words. I looked up and down the Gryffindor table, checking to see who was around. No one was near us. I had to tell them. Why couldn't I spit it out?

"I've got to tell you something," I murmured, not looking at Harry.

"What is it?" Harry asked me. I couldn't decide how to say it. I had to say it.

"What?" Ron said impatiently. I opened my mouth, but I just couldn't say it.

Harry leaned forward, close to me and said in a hushed voice so no one could hear. "Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Has someone been acting strange?"

That was exactly what I needed to hear. I started to nod, when Percy appeared. I couldn't say it front of him!

"If you've finished eating, Ginny, I'll take that seat. I've just come off patrol, and I'm starving," he said. I threw him a fleeting scared look, jumped up quickly and ran out of the room. I was hoping Ron and Harry would follow me, but they stayed where they were and kept talking to Percy.

Tom, i am the one attacking everyone! You're the one making me do it!

_I was waiting for you to figure it out, you silly girl. Its too late for you to do anything about anyway. You're stuck now! I've taken a hold of you, and you can't escape. I have been able to pur enough of myself into you that I can control you. You've been strangling roosters, and setting my snake on those mudbloods. And you can't do anything about it! We're going into the Chamber, and there's nothing you can do about it._

I screamed and struggled but there was no one to hear and help me. I was gone.

For some reason I maintained my mind while this happened. I wrote a last message on the wall and entered Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I walked past the cubicles and to the sink that had always been broken. A strange hissing escaped my mouth. I understood exactly what it meant 'open'. I wasn't a parselmouth! It was Tom possessing me! That made me feel good for a minute, but the situation was extremely bleak. The sink sank into the floor, and behind it was a huge gaping hole, a slide. I jumped in, and slid down quickly. I got slime all over my robes, to mix in with the red paint. Once I hit the bottom I stood up and walked slowly down the hall. I walked until I saw a pair of snakes engraved on the wall. their eyes were emeralds, and the snakes looked alive. More hissing left my lips, and the doors opened. I was standing in a long, chamber, with very little light. Immense stone pillars with serpents carved on them supported a ceiling you couldn't see. I walked to the end of the room and sat down in front of a huge statue. Riddle's diary lay next to me, a quill on top of it. I sat there crying and writing in the diary. I struggled, but I could feel myself becoming much weaker. I could barely sit up and I fell onto the marble floor. The last thing I remembered was Tom come out of the diary, his indistinct form becoming more solid, and then I passed out.

I moaned and sat up. Harry was running toward me. I looked around. There was a gigantic, but dead basilisk lying on the floor. Harry was carrying a long sword, with rubies in the hilt; the once shiny blade was smeared with blood. Harry's robes were soaked with blood. There it was. The diary. Harry was holding the diary, but a white fang was thrust into the middle of it. It was all too much. I drew in a trembling breath and began to cry.

"Harry – oh Harry – I tried to tell you at breakfast, but I couldn't say it in front of Percy. It was me, Harry, I opened the chamber of secrets, I set the basilisk on the muggle-borns, I strangled the roosters, I wrote the messages on the wall. I – I swear I didn't mean t – to! R- Riddle made me do it – he took me over – and – how did you kill the basilisk? Where's Riddle? The last thing I remember was him coming out of that diary..." I choked. I told Harry everything, everything I had done. I was crying so hard it was hard to talk. My robes were already stained with blood, slime and paint, and now tears were soaking it.

"It's all right," Harry said, holding up the diary with the basilisk fang in it. "Riddle's finished. Look! Him and the basilisk. C'mon Ginny, let's get out of here..."

"I'm going to be expelled!" I cried as Harry pulled me to my feet. "I've wanted to come to Hogwarts ever since Bill got his letter, and n-now I've come and I'll have to leave and – w-what will Dad and Mum say?" I sobbed with all that I had, everything I had wanted was now gone. My dreams. My hopes.

A phoenix was waiting for us at the entrance to the hall. The bird had red and gold plumage that cast a soft glow in the dark tunnel before us. I had never seen a bird so beautiful. Harry urged me forward and we moved through the chamber out into the tunnel. The doors shut behind us with a quiet hiss. It was a tall wall with two lifelike serpents carved on it. Their eyes were emeralds, and they flickered, making them look alive.

Walking with Harry was wonderful, but it wasn't exactly a romantic setting. I could hear rock being moved up ahead. What now?

"Ron!" Harry shouted moving faster. "Ginny's okay! I've got her!"

Those words 'I've got her' echoed in my ears. I heard Ron cheer and we could see him through a hole in a pile of rock.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled, he pulled me through the hole. "You're alive! I don't believe it! What happened? Where did that bird come from?"

Harry squeezed through after phoenix.

"He's Dumbledore's," Harry answered. "His name is Fawkes."

"How come you've got a sword?' Ron asked, and I started crying harder than ever.

"I'll explain later, so I only have to do it once," Harry said. "Where's Lockhart?"

"Back there," Ron said disgustedly. "He's bad. C'mon."

Lockhart was sitting, humming to himself. Fawkes plumage cast a glow in the darkness.

"My wand backfired, so his memory charm ended up on him. He doesn't know who he is, where he is, or who we are. It's terrible," Ron said disgustedly.

Lockhart looked at us, happily, smiling.

"Hello," he said grinning like a little child. His curly hair was streaked with grime, and his hair was flying everywhere. "Strange place in here, don't you think? Do you live here?" he picked up a rock and examined it carefully.

"No," Ron said shortly. He looked at Harry with raised eyebrows.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Harry asked Ron, who shook his head.

Fawkes fluttered in front of Harry, waving his tail feathers.

"Uh, he looks like he wants you to take hold of his feathers," Ron said, clearly confused. "No offense against you Harry, but I think you're a bit to big to be flying around hanging onto birds."

"This is not an ordinary bird," Harry said turning quickly and instructing everyone what to do.

"We've got to hold on to each other. Ginny take Ron's hand, Ron you grab mine. And you," he pointed to Lockhart. "Take hold of Ginny's other hand," he pointed to Ginny.

I took Professor Lockhart's hand and with my other, I clutched Ron's. I watched Harry put the sword and the sorting hat in his belt.

Lightness flooded my body and suddenly we were flying, up through the pipe, which I remembered sliding down hours before. Lockhart, holding onto my hand, cried. "It's just like magic!" The wind was whipping through my hair, letting it stream behind me like a flag. I closed my eyes and enjoyed myself. Free from everything, this was the best I felt since I found Riddle's diary. The ride didn't last long; soon we had landed on the wet floor of Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle stared at them.

"You're alive...," she said, shocked and slightly disappointed.

"There really isn't any need to sound so depressed," Harry said absentmindedly, wiping the slime and blood off his glasses, and pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Realization of what was going to happen came flooding back to me. I silently started to cry again.

"Oh, well... I'd just thought that if you had died, you would be welcome to share my toilet," Myrtle said her cheeks more silver than normal.

Harry smiled painfully and quickly led the way out of the bathroom.

"Ugh!" Ron exclaimed. "Harry! Myrtle's grown fond of you. Ginny, you've got competition!" He grinned, but seeing my tears, coughed and said. "Where now, Harry?"

Harry pointed after Fawkes, who was leading the way. Minutes later, they stopped in front of Professor McGonagall's office. I watched, all hope draining away, as Harry knocked and opened the door.

The part where she goes into the chamber took me forever to write! This was extreely emotional, I feel a lot like Ginny, although I've never been possessed.

step 2: review

slytherinphoenix7


	7. exploding snap, girlfriends, and phone n...

finally, the end of Chamber of Secrets. Y'know we really need to get lives... we sit on the computer all day and read or write. gosh, whats happening. please read anyway. suggestions are always welcome.

It was pure silence when we pushed open the door, covered in grime.

"Ginny!" screamed Mum. She had been sitting in front of the fire. She and Dad flung themselves on me. Mum let go of me, long enough to hug Ron and Harry. "You saved her! How did you do it?"

"I believe most of us feel the same way, Molly," Professor McGonagall said, sinking into a chair.

I watched, still crying, as Harry laid the sword, sorting hat, and the remains of Riddle's diary.

"I heard a disembodied voice before all of the attacks, and on other occasions as well. Hermione realized it was a basilisk I was hearing. She tore a page out of a book and wrote the word pipes on it, which Ron and I found while visiting her, this afternoon. It was been getting through the school, using the plumbing. Ron and I followed spiders into the Forbidden Forest, where a spider called Aragog – the creature Hagrid was expelled for, everyone thought it was the monster attacking people – and Aragog told us the girl who died, died in a bathroom. So Ron and I surmised it was Moaning Myrtle who died, and the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was in that bathroom," he said. "That's basically what happened."

"Well," Professor McGonagall said. "You found the entrance, breaking about a hundred school rules in the process, but how on earth did you get out of there alive, Potter?"

Harry's voice was becoming hoarse, but he related to them a condensed version of what happened. "Professor Lockhart's memory charm backfired, and Ron and I got separated. I went on alone, with my wand only. I met Riddle in the Chamber, and he explained everything that had happened to the muggle- borns, and Ginny. Fawkes, exactly on time, brought the sorting hat, I pulled the sword out, and I was able to battle the basilisk and kill it," he faltered and looked at me. I was still crying, standing with my head on Mum's shoulder.

Harry glanced at Dumbledore.

"What interests me the most," he said slowly and gently, smiling at me, "is how Lord Voldemort managed to possess Ginny, when my sources tell me he is currently hiding in Albania."

I looked up, a glimmer of hope had been kindled inside me. Maybe I won't be expelled after all! I thought.

"W-what's that?" Dad said, stunned. "You-know-who? Possess my Ginny? Ginny's not... she hasn't been... has she?"

I looked to Harry – he had had the diary. He knew how to work it. He could explain.

"It was this diary," Harry stated quickly, picking it up. "Riddle wrote it when he was 16..."

Dumbledore took it from Harry, and examined it at length.

"Not many know that Lord Voldemort was once called Tom Riddle. Fifty years ago, I taught him. He was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen. He was not seen after he left school. When he came back as Lord Voldemort – after sinking and consorting with the worst, and burying himself in dark magic – no one would ever had out the two together."

"But, Ginny? What's she got to do with him?" Mum asked, bewildered.

"His d-diary!" I sobbed, the hope had been quenched. "I've been writing to him all year!"

"Ginny!" Dad was upset and shocked. "Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain! Haven't I taught you anything? You should have shown your mother, or me!"

"I d-didn't know! I found it in one of the books Mum gave me. I thought someone had forgotten it or something..." I cried, feeling desolate. Dad opened his mouth, but Dumbledore intervened.

"Miss Weasley should go up to the Hospital Wing right away. This has been a terrible and horrific ordeal for her. There will be no punishment, for wiser wizards have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort. Rest and hot chocolate would be a good prescription I think," he opened the door, "I find that always cheers me up," he winked at me. I wiped the tears of my face and smiled. "Madam Pomfrey will be giving out mandrake juice at the moment, so she will still be awake."

"Hermione's ok!" Ron and Harry smiled and looked a great deal better than before.

"There has been no lasting damage done, Ginny," Dumbledore said consolingly.

Mum took me out, and Dad followed. I went up to the hospital wing where the victim's were sitting up and talking. They stopped when I came in, shocked by all the slime and junk on my robes, and the terrible state of my face. Colin grinned at me, and Hermione smiled. I changed into a nightgown and fell asleep immediately.  
  
I did not attend the feast, due to pure exhaustion, but after I left the hospital wing, I felt fully rested and perfectly happy. Even more so when I found out that exams had been canceled, along with Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. I spent the remainder of my free time walking around Hogwart's grounds and talking to Mia, and the other girls in my dormitory. That and staring at Harry.

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I all got a compartment to ourselves on the way home. We played Exploding Snap, set off the last of Fred and George's Filibuster Fireworks, and practiced disarming each other. We were all getting good at it. We were almost to King's Cross, when Harry suddenly asked me a question.

"Ginny – what did you see Percy doing, that he didn't want you to tell anyone?"

"Oh, that!" I laughed, remembering the incident. "Well, Percy's got himself a girlfriend!"

There was a loud thud as Fred dropped a load of books on George's head. "What?" they said in unison.

"That Ravenclaw prefect, Penelope Clearwater," I said, smirking. "He'd been writing to her all last summer. He was meeting her all over the school secretly, and I walked in on them kissing in an empty Charm's classroom. Percy was really upset when she was attacked. It wasn't because she was a prefect – it was because she was his girlfriend. Please don't tease him!" I added anxiously, Percy would be mad at me, because I told them. I knew it was stupid to plead though. Fred looked like his birthday had come early.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Fred said.

"Definitely not!" George sniggered.

"How could you ever doubt us?" Fred said, laughing.

The Hogwarts Express slowed and stopped. I was gathering the belongings I had, when I overheard Harry talking to Ron and Hermione.

"This is what you call a telephone number. I told your Dad how to use it, so ask him. Call me at the Dursleys' ok? I don't have anyone to talk to."

I glanced over Ron's shoulder. It only took one look, and I had Harry's number memorized. I wouldn't call him of course, but I could probably fall asleep repeating his number.

sighs i'm adding PoA soon, so look out!

slytherinphoenix7

ps. just review, I'm getting tired of thinking of ways to entice you into doing it.


	8. egypt's pyramids

**Come ye sinners, poor and needy. Weak and Wounded, sick and sore. Jesus, ready stands to save you. Full of pity, love and power.**  
  
beginning of PoA!!! some original stuff!

"Smile!" cried the photographer, lifting up his camera, and pointing it me, and my family. We were all grinning and laughing. "Thanks! I just need to ask some questions, and I'll be going!" he yelled above all the noise.

Fred and George had put a beetle down Percy's back.

Exasperated he walked over to Mum and Dad and began to ask some questions, jotting down notes on a notepad in the process. He smiled and moved to me, since I was the only one standing there and not preoccupied.

"So, you're the youngest and the only girl, I take it?" He asked staring at me. His gaze was penetrating, as if he was trying to get to all my secrets. It was probably a trait all reporters had.

"Yes, I am," I answered quickly, and politely, like I what was expected of me. I looked back boldly.

"And, you are going to attend Hogwarts for what year, this upcoming school year?"

"Second year," I said.

"What about your siblings?" He queried, scribbling in his notepad.

"Ron is in third year, Fred and George are going to be in fifth, and Percy in seventh. He's Head Boy, you know," I said, not exactly proud, but I felt it ought to be said, perhaps it would throw a good light on the family. "Second Head Boy in the family too."

"So I was told," he muttered. "How has your vacation been so far?"

"Its been great! The Egyptian witches and wizards are so fascinating! I've learned a whole ton about curse-breaking," I said smiling, perhaps I was overdoing it.

"Curse-breaking?" he asked puzzled.

"Oh yes, my brother Bill works as a curse-breaker for the local Gringotts. He's showed me how to do loads of stuff!" I grinned smugly, he'd want to know about a twelve-year-old doing curse-breaking. That was hard, and it made me look like a genius. Of course, I wasn't doing the actual curse- breaking, Bill had just told me about that. I was making sound like I was doing it, and this stupid reporter from The Daily Prophet, was lapping it up. "You should talk to Fred and George about the actual vacation though."

"Yes, yes, I will," he said wandering over to where the twins were conspiring together. "Curse-breaking, at her age..." he murmured.

"Fred! George! What are you doing?"Mum yelled, walking very fast towards them. Fred and George spun around and leaned casually against the pyramid.

"Nothing Mum," Fred said, in voice he hoped sounded unconcerned, the fear in his eyes gave him away though.

"Just standing here, Mum," George spoke up.

"Gees, Mum, can't we lean against a pyramid without being yelled at?" Fred told Mum.

"Seriously, they were waiting for us," Ron broke in, in their defense. The twins looked at me in desperation. "We were behind, and they said they would wait."

"Mum, they're not doing anything," I said, weakly, I couldn't think anything else. Percy was always nice to me.

"I don't think so!" Mum yelled. "I just saw you shove Percy in that pyramid! Move George, Fred you too!" Mum pulled them away impatiently, and a small door in the side of one fell open.

Percy stumbled out blinking in the sunlight. His horn-rimmed glasses were all askew. His clothes were dusty and his Head Boy's badge looked like it hadn't polished in months, but in fact it had only been polished an hour ago. He got to his feet and brushed himself off, glaring at the twins. He stood to his full height and walked stiffly away from the group.

I followed after a while and Mum followed behind me. Ron, Fred, and George slouched and moved off.

"Percy, I'm sorry they did that to you," I said, hesitantly, wondering how he would respond. I didn't have to wait long to find out.

"What?" he said, turning on me; I stepped back. "You backed them up! You defended them! Now you're sorry? I'm sorry Ginny, but no."

"It's hard to be on the good side of all your brothers at once! Especially, since you don't pay much attention to me either!" I yelled, furious now.

"I - I..." he stopped, lost for words. "I supported you last year when you were possessed by you-know-who!"

He was right, he had been there for me, most of the time.

"I was grateful for that, and you know I was!" Having said that I stormed off. I had been grateful for when he did comfort me, but he was busy with prefect duties. He wasn't always there when I did need him.

I wish Harry was here. He would be nice to have around. He wasn't exactly someone I could talk to, or confide it, but he was someone, that could relieve the family tension. Ron had called him earlier this summer. I was in the room, near the phone when he did it. He dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Vernon Dursley speaking," I heard someone say, I suppose it was Harry's uncle.

"HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I - WANT - TO - TALK - TO - HARRY - POTTER!" Ron yelled into the mouthpiece. I flinched.

"WHO IS THIS?" I heard Harry's uncle yell. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"RON - WEASLEY! I GO TO HARRY'S SCHOOL," Ron screamed back, holding the phone an arm's length away.

"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER AT THIS RESIDENCE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! ARE YOU STALKING ME AND MY FAMILY?"

Then the connection ended and Ron was left holding a limp phone, with a look of mingled shock and puzzlement.

"Ron," I said quietly, "I think you got Harry into trouble, I wouldn't advise you to do that again.

I smiled as I remembered that incident, and the scene at dinner later.

"Dad," Ron had said, picking up a stem of broccoli and inspecting it to see if Mum had put any interesting spices on it. "I called Harry today, and it didn't go to well."

"You used a telly-phone? What happened?" Dad leaned forward interested.

Ron related what had happened, and the conversation. "- And then he called me a 'stalker' and hung up," Ron concluded.

"What's a 'stalker' Dad?" I asked.

"I don't know, Ginny," Dad said. "It's a muggle term, I suppose, so you should probably ask one of your muggle friends."

"So, what do you think I did wrong, Dad?" Ron inquired, setting down his fork, and taking a drink from his glass.

"Well, Ron, I reckon you shouldn't have shouted. I really can't think of any other reason," Dad said.

This memory faded. I was sitting under a bush, Percy and I had just had a row. I frowned and sighed. I couldn't wait to see my friends again. I missed Mia so much.

ok...

yup...

review....

thanks....

slytherinphoenix7...


	9. head boy humungous bighead

OK, more original stuff now... enjoy! read and review! (:

Our vacation in Egypt didn't seem to last very long, because soon we were in Diagon Alley, getting our school supplies. It was the very last day of summer vacation. Hermione and Ron were out getting their own supplies, and Percy, Fred, George, and I were with Mum getting our own supplies.

This year the booklists were much smaller, thank goodness. It was also good that we won the Daily Prophet's Grand Prize Galleon Draw, cause now Ron had a new wand. We had finished shopping and were walking to The Leaky Cauldron, where Dad was. Mum entered the bar, carrying many shopping bags, followed by Fred and George, then Percy – who had still not forgiven me – and me. I saw Harry standing near Dad, and turned red.

I muttered "hello," but didn't look at him, in fear that he would see my very red face.

"Harry. How nice to see you again," Percy said solemnly, holding out his hand.

"Hello, Percy," Harry responded, shaking his hand. He looked as if he would very much like to laugh.

"I trust you're well?" Percy continued, still shaking hands.

"I am very well, thanks -"

"Harry!" Fred said, jostling Percy out of the way, and bowing magnificently. "Splendid to see you, simply splendid -"

"Marvelous," said George as he pushed Fred over and shook Harry's hand. "Absolutely spiffing."

"Enough now!" Mrs. Weasley reprimanded them. Percy scowled at them from behind mum's back.

"How corking to see you, Mum!" Fred grinned at me.

"I said, that's enough," Mum sat down and spoke to Harry. "Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you've heard Percy's exciting news?" Mum pointed to Percy's Head Boy badge now pinned to Percy's chest. "The second Head Boy in out family!" she said smiling with pride.

I heard Fred mutter "And last," under his breath, but now quiet enough.

"I don't doubt it," Mum frowned. "They didn't make one of you two prefects!"

"Who in their right mind would make them prefects in the first place?" I asked surprised.

"Why would we want to be prefects?" George said, shocked at the very idea.

"It would take all our fun out of our lives!" Fred declared, who also had looked appalled that Mum would even suggest it.

I giggled, but stopped when mum snapped. "You need to set a better example for your sister!"

"Ginny, has other brothers to set an example for her, Mum, If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go change for dinner...." Percy said haughtily, going upstairs. Fred rolled his eyes, and George sighed.

Dinner was excellent that night. We sat at three joined tables in the parlor, by ourselves. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all sat at the end in a group, and I seated next to Harry. I was excited that I finally got to be near him, but I wasn't exactly always included in their separate conversations. I talked to Fred and George about the tricks they were inventing secretly in their room.

Our individual conversations were broken by Fred asking Dad a question of general interest during desert. "How are we getting to King's Cross tomorrow, Dad?"

"The ministry is providing a couple of cars," dad said shortly, but all talking ceased immediately.

"What for?" Percy asked inquisitively.

"Its all because of you, Percy," George said seriously, "There will be security so no one tries to assassinate the Head Boy, and little flags on the hoods of the cars, with HB on them, which stands for -"

"-Humungous Bighead," Fred finished with a perfectly straight face.

Everyone, save Mum and Percy snorted into their desert and it ended there. I snorted into my chocolate pudding and started giggling. I ducked under the table and started coughing furiously into my napkin, to disguise my laughs.

When I brought my head back up, almost everyone was staring at me. "I – I was looking for my spoon...." I faltered; my spoon was lying on my plate.

"In all seriousness, why is the Ministry providing cars?" Percy asked, as if none of this had happened.

"Er, well, since I don't have one anymore, and as I work there, they're doing me a favor," I noticed Dad's ears turning red, like Ron's and mine, except mine were hidden under my hair most of the time, so it didn't matter.

"Do you realize how much luggage we're toting there? You are all packed, I presume...." Mrs. Weasley said, looking around the table, at the nodding heads.

"Mum, Ron still hasn't put his stuff in his trunk. Its all piled on my bed," Percy sighed.

"Well, he'd better scoot upstairs and pack, because there won't be any time tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said briskly.

I saw Ron scowl at Percy and Percy look away haughtily.

Dinner ended abruptly and everyone went upstairs to check and make sure they had everything they needed.

I had finished checking my truck, and I lay down on my bed to read. Before I had gotten five pages into my book I heard angry voices down the hall.

"It was right here! Right here on the bedside table! I took it off to polish it, and now its gone!" Percy yelled.

I looked across the room at Hermione, who was sharing the room with me. She rolled her eyes and I sighed and closed m book. I would never be able to read with all this noise.

"I haven't got your stupid Head Boy Badge!" Ron shouted back. "Heck, I haven't even touched it!"

I heard other doors opening, and Harry saying, "What's up Percy?"

"My Head Boy's badge is gone!" Percy roared at Harry.

"So's Scabber's Rats tonic!" I heard Ron say. "I think I might have left it in the bar downstairs."

"You're not taking one foot out of this room, until you find it," Percy said in a dangerous voice. I felt extremely bad for Ron.

"Ron, I'll go get the tonic," Harry offered, and quickly put my book over my face, as Harry walked past our open door.

I heard whispers down the hall, and laid my book on my bedside table. I had no idea what had just happened in the story. I walked over and sat down on Hermione's bed.

There were footsteps in the hall, and a minute later, Fred and George sneaked into our room. Hermione and I both looked up. Fred looked in the hall, and closed the door quietly. They both came over; George sat down on the bed next to Hermione and Fred stood in front of us. He pulled something out of his pocket. It was Percy's badge.

"He doesn't know we have it," Fred said quietly sniggering.

"We've been improving it," George whispered, taking the badge out of Fred's hand and showing it to Hermione. Hermione then passed it to me.

The badge was improved. It now read Bighead Boy.

Hermione didn't like Percy very much, but she did admire how far he had gotten in Hogwarts. She forced a laugh, but did smile. I laughed, but I wasn't really into it. We stopped and listened to Percy dismantle the room in search of the badge.

Fred and George snickered and crept out of the room, in search of Harry. Once they left, Hermione sighed.

"Much as I don't like Percy," she said as if she was reluctant to say it, "I didn't think that was a very nice thing to do."

"Percy and I used to be friends, but then he became more puffed up, and while we were in Egypt we had a fight, and we haven't gotten along since then," I said, somewhat sadly, but then I changed the topic of conversation. "So, what classes are you taking this year?"

"Let's see, the required ones, of course. Do you remember when the second years – us- filled out those papers about classes this year, last year?" I nodded, and she continued. "Well, I decided on arithmancy, ancient runes, care of magical creatures, muggle studies, divination, and....." she trailed off, counting on her fingers. "I think that's it."

"Wow, Hermione! How are you going to manage? You'll have all that homework! I can barely manage with the normal amount of classes," I said, shocked that anyone could deal with that much.

"I'll manage."

ok. yup.. the end... duh... of that chapter...

slytherinphoenix7


	10. remedies for dementors

this love potion is entirely my perception, as well as how molly and arthur met. mia is my own character too.

slytherinphoenix7

Breakfast was great. Hermione and I had finished packing for Hogwarts and were listening to Mum tell us about the love potion she made when she was a girl.

"So, after I added the moth wings, I let it brew for a couple minutes until it turned a nice light pink. I poured some into a vial and cleaned up the rest. That night, I sat put some into the glass of pumpkin juice, at the seat where he normally sat at dinner. I sat in the seat across from that," Mum said, turning pink.

Hermione and I giggled again. Between giggles, I asked Mum, "Was Sam Owens cute?"

"He was the most handsome boy in Gryffindor! All the girls drooled over him, but not many were lucky to be favored. Least of all me. I was a year younger, and not nearly as pretty as some of my friends. I was in 5th year, and he in 6th. Sam had dark brown hair with bright blue eyes. He was tall and strong, and played keeper on the Quidditch team," mum finished the description, and took a bite of her French toast.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, go on!" Hermione said her fork halfway to her mouth, forgotten for the last five minutes.

"Well, it so happened that Arthur and some of his friends came in to dinner early, and Arthur took Sam's usual place," Mum stopped.

"Gosh! Mum, was Dad taken with you at the time?" I asked my eyes wide with anticipation. I wasn't paying attention to anything else that was going on. I barely glanced at Harry as he and Ron came in.

"Well, no, he didn't really even know who I was, except that my older brother played with him on the Quidditch team. Anyways, I didn't know what to do. I finally decided to knock over his glass, but before I made a move, he picked up the glass, and took a drink."

"Oh no!" Hermione and I cried simultaneously.

"I was so scared. I looked at him in anticipation – my face must have been creased with fright – and he looked up, and I noticed he had blue eyes, nicer blue eyes than Sam Owens'," as if on cue, Hermione and I both sighed. We all started to laugh, and Mrs. Weasley flushed and continued. "Thank goodness the potion wasn't a lasting one. It was only supposed to last two hours, depending on how much the person drank. It was a good amount in there too. And, the more you drink, the more in love that person is with you."

I giggled again, and took another bite of my toast.

"Well, after dinner, Arthur asked me to go for a walk with him. I didn't say no, but I figured this was already starting to wear off. So, we went for a walk on the grounds. By the time two hours was up, we were pretty far from the castle. It had worn off completely, but Arthur was still kind, although I think he was confused about why he was out there with me in the first place. I decided it was only kind, for me to explain. So, I did. I told him why I made it, how it had happened to him, and everything else. He laughed, and asked me to go with him on the next Hogsmeade weekend," Mum said, finishing her French toast.

"Is that when you guys started going steady?" I asked picking up my glass of milk.

Mum smiled and said, "Yes, actually, after that Hogsmeade weekend, we kept going on dates, and the last week of seventh year, he asked me to marry him."

"Awwww," Hermione and I said together.

The ride to the platform was uneventful and the ministry cars were great. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dad, and Percy went in one. I was joined by Fred, George, and mum in the other. They looked like ordinary cars, except they could slide through the smallest gaps, and when we got out, they managed to jump to the head of the line, of cars that didn't seem to be moving.

Dad and Harry leaned against the barrier and disappeared.

"Ginny, Percy, you next!" Mum ordered, busy with other things.

I smiled at Percy, and we ran towards the barrier. We reached the other side, out of breath.

"Penelope!" Percy said, smoothing his hair, instinctively touching the badge to make sure it was still there, and walked over to a pretty, curly-haired Ravenclaw girl. His chest was thrown out, so she couldn't possibly miss the badge – not that he needed to in the first place, after confiscating it from Fred, he had polished it, until it could have been used as a mirror.

I caught Harry's eye and giggled. He was laughing too.

Fred and George came through laughing their heads off at who knows what, and finally Hermione and Mum.

Mum kissed us all, including Hermione and Harry. Then she handed out our sandwiches.

"I've made you all lunch, here George, Percy, Ron – no it's not corned beef – Fred? Where's Fred? Oh, here, Ginny, here you go dear."

Dad pulled Harry away from everyone else and started talking to him.

Mum, putting us onto the train, yelled at Dad, "Arthur? What are you doing? Lets go now!"

Harry ran over to the train, he climbed on, and muttered, "I need to talk to you, alone."

"Go away, Ginny!" Ron said. Hermione cast me a sympathetic look, but it didn't matter.

"Thanks, that's nice!" I said huffily, but stalked off to find someone who didn't mind my company. I found Neville sitting in a compartment by himself, save his toad. I opened the door, smiled, and sat down.

"Hey, Ginny!" Neville's round face brightened at the prospect of having someone to talk to.

"How was your summer? I read about the Wizarding draw in the Daily Prophet!"

"It was great! The pyramids were awesome, and the tombs interesting. I really liked the food, it was really neat," I said, grinning. "How was yours?"

"Well, I forgot some things at Hogwarts, so they had to be mailed to us, and Gran got mad at me. My uncle came to visit, and he brought along a whole ton of exotic magical plants. He gave me a really neat one for my birthday, but the heat killed it," Neville stopped, saddened.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Neville," I sympathized with him.

We talked about lots of things, several people popped in to say 'hi'. Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Colin Creevey, and Fred and George who had more news about infuriating Percy – they had caught him kissing his girlfriend in an empty compartment. They were accompanied by their best friend Lee Jordan.

We had been traveling for a while, when the train stopped and the lights flickered.

"Why are we stopping?" Neville asked, fear in his voice, and etched into his face.

"I dunno," I said looking out the window, then opening the compartment door. "Let's go find Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

Neville nodded and followed me out of the compartment. We were walking down the hall when the lights flickered again, and went out. I grabbed Neville's hand and pulled him to Harry's compartment. I had seen them enter it a while ago.

I slid open the door and bumped into someone. That someone and I both squealed.

"Who's that?"

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What the heck are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Ron -"

"Well, he's here, come in."

"I've got Neville with me too." I said, and came in and sat down on someone's lap, I slid hurriedly off when that someone spoke.

"Not here! I'm here!" Harry said quickly.

"Sorry, Harry," I said, I was glad it was dark so he couldn't see my extra red face.

"Ouch!" Neville cried.

"Quiet!" Spoke a raspy voice in the dark.

All talking ceased at once.

Someone – I don't know who – was moving around in the corner. There was a cracking noise and the room was lit up. I tired looking man with alert eyes was holding flames in his hand.

I had slid off Harry's lap into the seat beside him, I whispered. "Who's that?"

Harry murmured. "Professor Lupin."

I suppose that would make him our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, since that was the only post I knew, that was vacant.

The door slid open and a scaly hand reached in. In the doorway stood a shrouded creature, towering to the ceiling. Its 'gaze' moved around and rested on Harry. It shifted and moved in. I felt all cold, like I would never, ever be happy again. Voices echoed in my head and scenes spun across my mind. I remembered when I fell of Fred's broom and couldn't do anything because I wasn't supposed to be riding it. I remembered when I was possessed by you-know-who.

_"I'm going to be expelled, I know it! Ever since Bill went to Hogwarts, I've been waiting to go, and I did, and I was so happy, and now I'll have to leave! What will Mum and Dad say?" I sobbed._

_"Ginny, I don't think you'll be expelled!"_ _Harry said, but his words did not comfort me._

These voices echoed in my head, as I recalled the last time Percy was kind to me.

_"Ron's going to be expelled, I just know it!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "Ginny, Ron's not doing anything he shouldn't, its ok. He's not going to be expelled. The car incident was a bit much, but he wasn't expelled, and he hasn't done anything drastic since then," Percy said consolingly, stroking my hair.  
_  
I jerked up, and saw Harry lying on the floor. Hermione was slapping his face, and Ron was kneeling next to her. Neville was standing over him too.

"What?" Harry opened his eyes, and took in his surroundings.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked him.

"Yeah," Harry said blinking. "What happened? What's that thing? Who screamed?"

"Harry, no one screamed," Ron looked even more worried than ever.

I looked at Harry, my face pale.

"But I heard screaming!" Harry said uncertainly.

A loud snap tore everyone's attention away form Harry. Professor Lupin was breaking chocolate slabs. He handed everyone chocolate, but an especially large piece to Harry.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked looking at the chocolate Lupin had just given him.

"A dementor of Azkaban. Eat the chocolate. It will help," he said urgently.  
  
I was still feeling bad, and I didn't think I could hold anything down, so I laid the chocolate on the seat beside me. Lupin gestured toward the chocolate – looking at me - and left the compartment.

"I don't understand!" Harry cried. "What did happen?"

"Well, the dementor thing cam in and looked around," Hermione started to explain. "And you...."

"We thought you were having a fit or something. You went all rigid and fell onto the floor. You almost knocked Ginny out of her seat," Ron looked at Harry with concern.

"None of you reacted that way?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Well, no, but Ginny looked as bad as you were, she didn't pass out though." I moaned, and Hermione came over and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Lupin stood up and said 'None of us in hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Get out.' But the dementor didn't move so Lupin said something and silver stuff shot out of his wand and the dementor left," Hermione explained, stroking my hair.

"It was horrible," Neville said. "It got all cold in here and I thought I would never be happy again."

"So, none of you fell out of your seats?" Harry asked sitting back down on his seat.

"No," Ron said. "But Ginny was shaking like mad."

I closed my eyes. The door banged open again, and Lupin walked in.

"I didn't poison the chocolate," he said looking at Harry and me. "Eat it!" I forced it down; it was good.

I felt warmth spreading through my body. I closed my eyes and sighed.

thank you for reading Devil's Minion, currently this story is under construction. if you leave your name and review after the message it will be updated soon.

thank you


	11. professor hagrid?

thanks Niarbeldoon - you're the best! awesome slytherinking, you hate fanfics too. Yay! GirlofSummer!

The feast was excellent. I wasn't paying attention during the sorting; I only clapped when everyone else around me did. I noticed Harry was absent again, but Hermione as well. Then I saw them. Professor McGonagall came into the Great Hall, followed by Harry and Hermione. They came over and sat down on either side of Ron (he had saved them seats). I was sitting across from Ron, between Neville and Colin Creevey. I noticed people turning to look at Harry as he sat down.

"What happened?" Ron muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Harry opened his mouth, but stopped, his gaze focused elsewhere. I followed his stare to Dumbledore, who was standing up at the teacher's table.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said. He was smiling, which always made him look fuller of energy than he was before. "Before you get befuddled by our excellent feast, I have a few words to say. Our school will be playing host to some dementors this upcoming year, who will be standing guard at all the school entrances. I would make it clear that dementors are not to be fooled by any device. They are not accustomed to showing mercy, or listening to explanations. I would advise you to steer clear of them, and by no means do anything that would upset them." He looked around, and added, "The professors and I have put the prefects, and Heads in control to make sure no one irritates a dementor. Anyway, enough of that. I am pleased to introduce you to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher – Professor Lupin!"

There was some applause, but I jerked to alert at his name, and clapped loudly.

"And, also, our old Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire, and I am happy to welcome to the post, our gamekeeper, and new professor – Professor Hagrid!"

It sounded strange hearing the words 'professor' and 'Hagrid' used in the same sentence, let alone together. I clapped hard nonetheless. I wasn't going to have him this year, but next year, if all went as planned, I would. All the Gryffindors clapped hard, especially Ron, Hermione, and most of all, Harry.

"Who else would've assigned us a biting book?" Ron shouted to Harry, trying to be heard above the applause.

Ron had had a terrible time with that book. I remembered him wrestling in to the floor at the inn. He had ripped a shirt, cut his hands, and gotten several scratches on his face. Finally, Fred and George had intervened and gotten it tied with a piece of rope, borrowed from the night maid.

The clapping had stopped, and Professor Dumbledore had stood up again. "Now we have those matters finished with, I only have a few more words to say, 'Let the feast begin'!"

The food was delicious, at least the little amount I ate. The dementor had had a bad effect on me, and the chocolate, though doing its job, did not leave me fully recovered.

"Ginny?" my friend, Mia Perkins, looked at me. "Something wrong?" I nodded, and reached for the chocolate cake.

"Oh... the dementors?" Mia asked. I nodded again. I bit into the chocolate cake. When I had first had some on the train glowing warmth had spread through my body, now slight warmth was all I felt. It was still relaxing.

"So, excited for this year? New D.A.D.A. teacher, he ought to be better than that old idiot. I really have no idea why all my friends fell for him, after all, that's why I became your friend; you weren't infatuated with him! Should be a bit more relaxed, since we don't have an 'Heir of Slytherin' running around setting a monster on muggle-borns. Do you know what happened to that anyway?" Mia asked nonchalantly, taking some chicken.

"Um, no, I have no idea," I lied. Maybe, when I got to know her better I'd tell her the truth.

I walked down to breakfast early the next day. After I had gotten my schedule, and sat down, Mia walked in. I waved her over. "New course schedules," I said, handing her an extra schedule. "Exciting, aren't they.

"Oh, gosh, Ginny, look!" exclaimed Mia. "We have the WORST schedule today! First, Transfiguration - thats fine, its just the ammount of homework -, then History of Magic – maybe we can do transfiguration homework then – and then DOUBLE POTIONS!"

"Help us, save us, help us, save us!" I said fervently.

"I know... potions..." Mia wrinkled her nose in disgust, and reached for a piece of toast.

"Hi Ginny!" I looked up. It was Colin.

"Hey Colin!" I grinned. "How was your summer?" he asked. Mia looked on with mild interest. She took a bite of her toast.

"Great, Egypt was awesome! The charms the Egyptian wizards put on the tombs were absolutely wicked!" I said, ecstatic.

"That's wonderful!" Colin said, also excited. "I didn't do much. Just explained about everything to my brother Dennis. But, I have to go say hi to some of my other friends. Later!"

Colin hurried over to the end of the Gryffindor table and sat down. I was turning back to Mia, when I noticed someone that completely tore my attention away. Harry was walking straight toward me. I could feel my face turning hot, so I looked down, and at Mia. She was grinning. I quickly picked up a piece of toast and buttered it. The bench bent and I felt someone sit down on my side. I looked up. Harry was sitting next to me! I quickly composed myself, and was about to say 'hi' when I noticed that he was sitting next to George. He was talking to George too. And there was about a foot of room between to two of us. Of course, I overlooked this factor.

"Third year course schedules, Harry. Ron. Hermione," George said passing them out. Then seeing the look on Harry and Ron's faces, he said "wait, what's up?"

"Malfoy," Ron gritted his teeth.

"Little git," George said calmly, as if they were talking about the weather, and not a 13-year-old pretending to faint with terror, as an imitation of Harry, and smirking whenever one of them looked their way. "He sure wasn't so full of himself last night. He, Crabbe, and Goyle came running into our compartment, didn't they, Fred?"

Fred nodded in agreement. "Almost wet themselves."

"I didn't feel very happy either," George continued. "Terrible feeling they give you those dementors."

"Turn you all cold, don't they?

"None of you passed out, did you?" Harry asked more a rhetorical question than a direct one.

Fred and George looked at each other. "Don't worry about it, Harry. Dad went to Azkaban – for the ministry – and came back all shaking. He said he never wanted to go there again. 'Happiness is lacking when dementors are,' thats what he said."

"See how cocky Malfoy is after the first Quidditch match. First match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin," Fred said. "I swear, that's everyone's favorite match to attend!"

A/N: The 'help us, save us' comment by Ginny originated with my friend Nicole. Nicole is in my class at school, and the core of the comedy. Nicole is awesome, and hilarious, she often makes up comments that last for a long time. "Meano", "Specialness" and "help us,save us" are just some. what an awesome person!

slytherinphoenix7

i'm desperate for reviews guys!


	12. halloween

ok, i changed this chap cause i got the events out of order.

Dear Ginny,  
I hope you are continuing to work hard in every subject. Don't put too much pressure on yourself; if you can't get something done, ask for help, and do it later. Don't procrastinate either! That was always your father's downfall. I know this news about Sirius Black's escape has probably reached you, and you should be careful. Since you're a second year and not allowed to go to Hogsmeade, you have no reason to be near any of the dementors. They are guarding the entrances after all. I don't know why they put DEMENTORS at a SCHOOL! Dementors sometimes get out of control and I'm sure – not to offend anyone of course – that CORNELIUS FUDGE doesn't want to deal with a student's demise, anymore than anyone else. I know that after last year's misfortune with you-know-who possessing you has left you somewhat weaker than before – something you will grow out of. The dementors will have a stronger effect on you than most, so I would advise you to stay as far away of them as possible. Give my love to Percy, Fred, George, and Ron.  
  
Mum  
  
I folded the letter and laid it on my bedside table. Errol had delivered it this morning at breakfast. Knowing Mum, I put it in my pocket, but hadn't had time to read it. Finally, after dinner, I had time to read it. Of course, after finishing homework.  
I really didn't know much about Sirius Black.

"Hey! Mia!" I whispered, turning over in bed. A muffled grunt came from behind the red hangings. They were pulled aside to reveal a grumpy-looking Mia. "What do you need to bad it couldn't wait till morning?" She snapped.

Several other hangings were pulled aside as well. The room was circular with five canopy beds, evenly spaced around the room. It had a couple portraits on the wall, but mostly it was blank, free for whatever the students felt would be best to adorn their wall space.

"What's going on?" Asked a sleepy-eyed Alexandra Young. She sat up and tossed her strawberry blond hair over her shoulder.

"Guys! It's 10:45! What in Merlin's name are you doing?" A girl with dark brown hair glared at them malevolently through the hair that was hanging in her face. She had a thick Irish accent, and it made her sound more forceful than normal.

"Chill out, Caitlin!" Laughed Aida Baker, a pretty girl, although Ginny wasn't certain of her real appearance. She was a metamorphagus, and constantly changed her style. "What's going on? Is there a party?"

Caitlin shook her hair out her eyes. "None of us know what's happening, but we'd like to know. Anyone?"

"Ginny called my name, and I asked what was wrong!" Mia said loudly.

All eyes turned to me. I reddened slightly, but explained. "I got a letter from Mum, and se mentioned Sirius Black, and I wanted someone to explain this dilemma with him."

Caitlin's green eyes widened. "You don't know what's going on?" She asked not bothering to hide the shock in her voice and expression.

"Well, I know he broke out of Azkaban, but not much more than that," I said tentatively.

Mia sat up, brushed her black hair out of her face, and explained. "Twelve years ago, Sirius Black was convicted of a mass murder, and was sent to Azkaban. He was a heavily guarded prisoner. Then, a couple months ago, he escaped. No one knows how he did it -"

"He's the first to do it too!" Aida interrupted.

"Yes, and most wizards and witches lose their minds, but he must not have. He was in there for TWELVE years too!" Mia finished. "I dunno what else you want to know."

"Dad didn't tell me that! He just said he was a prisoner and everyone was trying to get him," I said.

"I suppose he wanted to protect you," Caitlin said. She would have continued had she not been silenced by the scowls from everyone else.

"Protect her from what?" asked Mia sarcastically. "The truth of how dangerous this man is, and what he's capable of?"

"I dunno," Alexandra said dreamily. "He'd be really hot if he didn't have so much dirt on him."

"Oh, shut up, Alex," muttered Caitlin.

The next day was the day all the everyone got to visit Hogsmeade. Most people left, but the few who remained were either doing homework or studying in their dorms. The only ones in the common room were Aida, Caitlin, Alexandra, Mia, Colin, some of his friends, and Me. We were having a huge tournament of Exploding Snap. Aida was winning, and we were starting a new round, when Harry walked in the portrait hole. Colin immediately got up and went over to him.

"Hiya Harry!" he said excitedly. "Aren't you going to Hogsmeade?"

"No, Colin." Harry said, glancing around. His look fell on me, and I smiled, but he quickly looked away.

"Oh, well, then you can come sit with us!" Colin invited him, grinning.

"No thanks, Colin."

"Why not? We're having an Exploding Snap contest! Aida's winning, and we'd love to have you come play with us!"

"I have to go get some homework done in the library, sorry," Harry said. He looked back and saw the hurt in my face, but turned around and climbed back out of the portrait hole anyway.

Colin walked dejectedly back over. "He can't play; he has work to do," he informed us. We had heard the entire conversation, but none of us mentioned that, seeing Colin's face.

After Aida won the tournament, Hogsmeade goers were starting to pour in, so most of us went upstairs, and got ready for the Halloween feast. Aida, Caitlin, and Alexandra had already gone down to the Great Hall, and I was waiting for Mia, who was checking her makeup.

"Mia, you're twelve. You don't need to wear makeup!" I said exasperated.

"I'm almost done!" She said irritated. I flipped my hair behind my shoulders, walked to the door, and peered out. No one was out there. Everyone must have already gone down.

"Mia lets go now!"

"I'm coming!" She called.

I stepped out of the room, but left the door ajar. The steps creaked as I walked down them. I heard Mia coming behind me. I quickly walked across the common room and climbed out of the portrait hole, Mia coming right behind me.

We walked into the Great Hall, and sat down, in the only vacant seats. Mia next to a boy named Erick in out year, and I next to Colin. The food was excellent and Erick and Colin great conversationalists. I was full long before the food was actually cleared off our plates.

The entertainment was interesting, but not completely enthralling. The Hogwarts ghosts wove among each other in a kind of dance. Then Nearly Headless Nick obtained a great success when he reenacted his almost decapitation.

Finally, we started to head upstairs. I actually tried to get ahead of the crowd, but it didn't exactly work, however, I was near the front. We climbed the stairs to the Fat Lady's portrait, but when I reached there there was a big holdup.

"Whats going on?" I asked trying to see over the heads of the older students.

"It's the Fat Lady! She's gone!" cried a younger student, i didn't recognize.

"What happened? Whats the holdup?" called a familiar voice i knew all too well.

"The Fat Lady is gone, Percy!" I said loudly.

"Someone go get Professor Dumbledore!" Shouted Percy.

ok... so here we go chap tweleve and I'm off on Vacation for a week! I'll update when I get back!

WAHOO!

slytherinphoenix7


	13. quidditch

I got back on Saturaday, but I've been busy, so I haven't had time to write. rememeber, much as you don't think so, I DO have a life outside of fanfiction. So, here is Chapter 13, even though its short, I'm very sorry. I wish it was longer.

I love you 'I'm not the weakest link'! Thanks soooo much for reviewing me sooo many times. (:

Chapter 13

I looked up at the stars on the ceiling and thought about that night's events. The Fat Lady leaving her portrait and Peeves telling us it was Sirius Black who had tried to get into Gryffindor Tower. Then Dumbledore issuing the command that all the students were to sleep in the Great Hall. I felt the footfalls of someone pacing the rows of sleeping students. It was Percy.

"Any sign of him, professor?" He said quietly.

"No, everything under control?" Dumbledore whispered.

"Yes, sir." Percy answered respectfully, yet somewhat pompously.

"I've found a temporary guardian for Gryffindor Tower, but we'll move the students back tomorrow, when we have time."

"Yes, sir. And the Fat Lady?" Percy asked.

"Hiding in a map of Argyllshire on the second floor. She told us that she refused to let him in, and he attacked. Filch will restore her once she calms down."

"Headmaster?" a low voice said. "The entire third floor has been searched, Nothing in the dungeons either."

"Severus, has anything been done about the Astronomy tower? Professor Trelawney's room? The owlry?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir, all have been searched.

"I didn't expect him to stay..."

"Do you remember what I told you at the beginning of the year?" Snape asked.

"Yes, Severus, and I don't think any teacher or staff member would help Black. Now, I must go to the dementors, as I said I would inform them when we had completed our search."

"Didn't they want to help sir?" Percy asked.

"Oh yes, definitely," Dumbledore responded. "But I am afraid that no dementor will be allowed in the castle while I am in charge."

Dumbledore left the room, and after a pause, Snape did too. Percy continued walking around.

Sir Cadogan, the knight who Dumbledore had appointed to guard the portrait hole, was doing a terrible job. He spent all his time thinking up complex passwords, and challenging people to duels.

"Collywobbles," I said exasperatedly.

"My dear maiden, you shall pass," Sir Cadogan said with a bow.

The portrait swung aside and I quickly clambered through the hole. A warm inviting chair sat next to the door, just waiting for me to sit down. I walked across the common room, but turned around almost to he chair.

"Ginny!" called Mia, walking over with a pile of books in her hands. "I found some books that should help with our Potions essay!" She dumped them on the table, and I sighed, and sank into the red fluffy chair. As soon as I sat down, I stood up. Someone was already sitting there!

"I'm sitting here." A voice stated. I whirled around. It was Harry!

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, my face heating a bit, more from embarrassment than any other feeling I had ever expressed.

"-The essay needs to be 16 inches of parchment, so I looked for extra information," Mia said, completely oblivious to the stupid thing I had just done. She was flipping through books and setting them aside.

To avoid further embarrassment I sat down next to Mia and joined her in pouring over books.

"I was thinking, we should do the essay today, because there's a Quidditch match Saturday, and who knows how long it will take to do this essay," continued Mia, writing down a note.

"Oh, yes," I said vaguely.

"I really, really, like Quidditch," Mia said, looking up. "But, I'm half-blood and I'm lousy at the sport. In fact, I'm pretty bad at most magic. The writing work and stuff not involving a wand is what I'm good at. I didn't even know I was a witch until I got my letter. Sure, I had made some strange things happen, but none of us really made the connection."

"I practiced playing Quidditch on my brother's brooms. I took them out of the shed when they were busy and flew around and played," I said studying a diagram of a lacewing.

"Did you really?" asked Hermione. She had been sitting close to the table, but we hadn't noticed her.

"Oh, well, yes, but please don't tell them!" I pleaded.

"Of course not," Hermione said.

"Can you fly, Hermione?" I asked interested.

"Well, in first year we had some classes, but flying is one thing I'm not good at. It took me a while to get my broom off the ground, and I still can't fly very high."

"You'll need to learn for transportation," Mia stated, her blue eyes wide.

"I know, but for now, I'll be fine. I need to study, and you need to finish your essay, so get to it." She grinned, and turned back to her book, brushing her thick hair out of her face.

"Yeah, so then we add the lacewings, and let it brew for six minutes..." Mia said, scribbling down notes.

I reluctantly turned back to my essay and started writing. My thoughts constantly reverting back to Quidditch.

The day before the Quidditch match was wet and dreary, and the clouds were an ugly gray color. It was after dinner, and Mia and I were up in the common room reading books, a night we actually didn't have homework. I had borrowed Harry's book Quidditch Throughout the Ages. It was an interesting read, but not the most enthralling. The Gryffindor Quidditch team coming through the portrait hole interrupted me. The entire common room fell silent as the entered. Every one of them looked serious, except Oliver who was absolutely livid. Oliver sat down next to Lee and Fred and George joined them in a minute. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie claimed a couch and Harry joined Ron and Hermione.

"What's up, Oliver?" Lee asked.

"We aren't playing Slytherin! We're playing Hufflepuff!" Oliver exploded.

That was the end of that conversation. The rest of the common room, however, erupted in indigent talking.

"Why not?" asked Seamus, looking at Harry.

"Malfoy," growled Harry.

"Is he still faking that injury?" Dean asked exasperatedly.

"Yes! That's why we're not playing Slytherin!" yelled Harry. "The weather will ruin all their chances, and they don't that, do they?"

yes, i'm still kinda stuck, and i'm dragging it out, I know. next chapter is the quidditch match, but i'll add some of my own stuff in. plus, then after that its Christmastime. Andrew, I still don't get what you mean about her hearing different thing. Could you possibly email me, or somehow contact me to explain thanks!


	14. gryffindor versus hufflepuff

I love you all sooo much! Thanks sooo much for reviewing. It makes me feel so much better to get reviews! sigh

caitlin

I ran across the Quidditch field through the pouring rain, my coat wrapped tightly around me. Mia struggled against the wind behind me. Alexandra and Aida huddled together walking bent almost in half in front of me, while Caitlin walked, her coat flapping in the wind and dark hair streaming behind her, getting soaking wet. She had lost her hat to the wind, and some of the buttons on her old coat were missing.

We reached the stands and climbed quickly to the top, where I took a seat next to Hermione. Mia sat next to me, and pulled her hat further down over her eyes, and slouched in her seat. Alexandra, Aida, and Caitlin filled up the rest of the row.

We had no sooner sat down than the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff teams walked onto the Quidditch Pitch. I stood up and started screaming. The rest of my row followed my example and cheered. The wind carried our voices away.

Oliver and Cedric Diggory, the captains, shook hands. The teams mounted their brooms and lifted into the air. The balls were released. Angelina immediately took the quaffle and headed down the field, but lost it to one of the Hufflepuffs, but it was taken back by a Gryffindor, who scored.

Thirty to twenty points later, in favor of Gryffindor. The bludgers were giving Fred and George a heck of a time. They had missed one, which had taken out Alicia, which also stopped her from scoring. Oliver was doing fine, he had only missed a couple. Hufflepuff wasn't doing as bad as I thought they would. Cedric had obviously put together a good team. Harry was so far up that I could barely see him. I had no idea where the other seeker was.

Forty-five minutes later the score was eighty to thirty. Gryffindor fifty points up. The teams were landing.

"Oh!" Cried Hermione. She jumped up and ran down to the pitch. I watched her as she hurried across the field and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. Wood shouted and hugged Hermione.

"What did you do?" I asked as she sat back down, a satisfied smile on her face.

"His glasses!" she said excitedly. "He couldn't see out of them. I jinxed them to repel water!" Hermione was literally bouncing in her seat.

"Good idea!" I yelled.

The team flew back up. I could tell things improved for Harry. He flew around more. I watched him dodge a bludger, and duck as Diggory sped in the other direction. What was Diggory doing? He could have HIT Harry!

Thunder rolled through the sky, and lightening lit up the play. Wow, this was getting dangerous. Someone was going to get hit by lightening. Most likely a seeker, they were so high up!

I watched as Cedric zoomed at Harry, who threw himself onto his broomstick and raced neck to neck with him. Then my gaze slowly moved down to the grass.

A hundred or so dementors stood down there. I felt sick. The last thing I remembered before falling back into my memory was Harry slowly falling to the ground. I screamed.

_"I'm going to be expelled, I know it! Ever since Bill went to Hogwarts, I've been waiting to go, and I did, and I was so happy, and now I'll have to leave! What will Mum and Dad say?" I sobbed._

_"Ginny, I don't think you'll be expelled!" Harry said, but his words did not comfort me._

I saw Percy stomping away, Tom coming out of the diary, Professor McGonagall's face when I thought I would be expelled, and Harry falling through the sky.

"Ginny!" Someone said, shaking me. "Ginny? Are you alright?" I was an urgent tone.

My eyes snapped open. Mia and Caitlin were standing over me. They both had white faces. We were still in the Quidditch box, it was still raining, but the thunder and lightening had stopped, and the rain wasn't so bad. The box was empty except for Mia, Caitlin, and Neville.

"When we first met the dementor on the train she was the same," Neville said. "Only, this time she looked worse!"

"Ginny, what happened?" Asked Caitlin.

I closed my eyes and took several calming breaths. Then I answered slowly. But, I left out the part about me being possessed. What would they think if they knew I was possessed by Voldemort?

"I saw Percy yelling at me, and Harry... Harry falling! What happened to Harry?"

"He was taken up to the hospital wing a minute ago. You should have seen what Professor Dumbledore did to those dementors. He slowed Harry's fall, and them yelled at the dementors, and then when they didn't leave he shot white stuff at them!"

"Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonnagall had walked up behind Caitlin. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Come along then," she said, motioning for me to get up and follow her.

I tried to stand, but collapsed back onto the bench. It had stopped raining by now.

"I don't think I can stand," I said despairingly. "I feel very faint."

Professor McGonnagall looked at me worriedly, and looked around.

"Neville? Do you think you could carry Miss Weasley?" She asked.

"I don't think so, professor," Neville said uncertainly. "If I could, I would."

Professor McGonnagall bit her lip and looked around.

I closed my eyes, partly from exhaustion, and partly from embarrassment. I leaned against Mia who was sitting next to me.

"Professor Snape?" Called Professor McGonnagall.

My eyes snapped open, but I shut them quickly and groaned inwardly. _Why Professor Snape?_ _Him, above all the other Professors? Why Snape?_ I asked myself, just about dying. My reputation going down the drain, being sliced to bits. Like the peels of an apple or carrot being forced down the disposal, and chopped into mush, able to be disposed of. (A/N: don't even ask)

I heard him climbing the stairs to the box we were sitting in.

"Severus, could you please take Miss Weasley up to the hospital wing?"

I kept my eyes closed.

"What happened to her?" Snape asked. I did not detect any concern in his voice.

"The dementors had a terrible effect on her," Professor McGonnagall lowered her voice, as if trying to shut Neville, Caitlin, and Mia out of the conversation. "You do remember what happened last year?"

I opened my eyes, and saw Professor McGonnagall give Professor Snape a hard look. I turned my head away from them.

"Miss Weasley, you'll need to put your arms around my neck so I can pick you up," Snape said, bending down, and putting one arm around my back, and the other under my knees.

I brought my arms up and linked them around his neck. I could just die about now! I felt like crying from embarrassment. He stood up and walked down the steps to the wet field. I buried my face in his shoulder just to stop myself from crying. Most of the students had followed Professor Dumbledore and an unconscious Harry inside. There were still some left in the boxes, and some mingling on the pitch. Everyone stared as Professor Snape carried me across the field. I had never felt such humiliation.

As he walked across the field - which seemed miles longer than it really was - I sought to control my emotions, and sort out my thoughts. But, I was interrupted when I heard a snap of a camera.

Dang Colin Creevey! He took a picture of me in such a humiliating position. I seriously could set the basilisk on him, right about now! That would destroy the film.

He carried me up the steps of the castle and up to the hospital wing, where more students saw me. I swear he went the long way, just to mortify me.

Then I realized he wasn't going to use any of the secret passages, that Fred and George showed me. They had a wonderful map called the Marauder's Map. Of course, they weren't going to give it to me. They needed it. It showed everyone, all the time, what their doing, and where they are. It showed passwords to secret rooms, passages, and common rooms. It was a very useful thing, and on occasions, they had lent it to me. Like the time I raided the kitchen. I borrowed it so I wouldn't get caught.

We reached the hospital wing in what seemed like hours. The entire Quidditch team saw me, and Ron and Hermione. I would never hear the end of it from Fred and George. I was doomed! He told Madam Pomfrey what happened, and he set me down on a bed on the far side of the ward.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," I said, courteously.

He nodded, and walked out of the ward, his cape billowing behind him like a black sail.

I lay down on the pillow and Madam Pomfrey gave me lots of chocolate. She told me I would only be there for the night, and I sat there and listened to the team. Harry, apparently, hadn't woken up.

"Thank goodness for the rain!" Hermione said. "He would have been killed!" She sounded as if she had been crying for a while.

"Look, he didn't even break his glasses!" Fred exclaimed.

"That was just about one of the scarier things of my life!" George said, and he moaned. "Who would we have to chase bludgers away from if he had died?" They laughed, but it was a weak laugh.

"Look!" Cried Katie, a keeper on the team. "He's coming to!"

I noticed that Oliver wasn't there. Had he fallen too? I looked around, no one else was in the ward.

"Harry!" said Fred. "I think I've lost all my skin color because of that stunt you pulled!"

"What happened?" asked Harry. Did the impact of the ground damage his memory? I asked myself.

"You fell..." Angelina said, shakily.

"Fifty some feet, you reckon, Fred?" George looked at Fred, who nodded.

"Oh, Harry! I thought you'd died!" Hermione cried, beginning to cry again. She sat down on the bed.

"Are we replaying Hufflepuff?" Harry asked. All he cared about was the game. He didn't even think about the fact that he had almost DIED!

Silence met this question.

Harry's eyes grew round. "We, we... we didn't... lose..." his words were drawn out slowly, as if he didn't want to accept the truth. "Did we?"

The answer was clear. Gryffindor had lost. Hufflepuff had won, and all chances of getting the Quidditch Cup were just about gone.

"Diggory did get the Snitch," George said reluctantly. "He didn't realize you fell, but when you did he wanted a rematch, but even Wood -"

"He's drowning himself in the showers presently..." Fred inserted.

"-Said they won fair," George finished.

This news hit me so hard, I felt like an giant anvil had fallen on top of me, not crushing me, just shocking the breath out of me.

"So if Hufflepuff loses to Ravenclaw, and we beat Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, we could win possibly," George reassured Harry.

"Of course, it's just a margin of a hundred points," Fred said, trying to help George. "If by some slight chance, Hufflepuff wins over Ravenclaw - not a possibility though - we're out of the running."

I sighed. This was going to be hard for Wood to accept. He needed that cup. He'd been waiting for it for it ever since he joined the team. I seriously hoped, for everyone's sake, that they won the cup.

"-You're still the best seeker we've ever had, Harry!" Fred was saying.

They were all leaving, except Hermione and Ron.

"You should have seen Dumbledore! He was so angry!" Hermione said, shivering- from cold or fright, I don't know. "He ran onto the field shot white stuff at them - after he had slowed your fall - and the dementors left. Most of the Quidditch players stopped playing. One or two zoomed after you, but most just sat there and looked terrible."

"He conjured up a stretcher and took you up to the school. Most everyone followed," Ron said looking at Harry anxiously.

There was a nervous pause in the conversation, where Harry's eyes roamed the room, and Hermione and Ron watched him intently.

"Er- Did someone get my Nimbus?" Harry asked - obviously trying to use a normal tone.

"Well, um, it got blown away when you fell off..." Hermione trailed off.

"And it hit..." Ron looked at Hermione, who reached under the bed and pulled out her cloak wrapped around something yet to be revealed.

"Oh, Harry! It hit the Whomping Willow!"

"The Whomping Willow sure doesn't like to be hit!" Ron said. Hermione opened her cloak and spread it on the bed.

Harry moaned and lay back on his pillow. I sat up. It was the remains of Harry's Nimbus 2000. Completely irreparable.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked over and shooed Hermione and Ron out. They stopped at my bed.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked. "What happened to you?"

"Dementors," I said, and shivered.

"OUT!" Madam Pomfrey yelled. "They both need to rest!"

Hermione and Ron quickly hurried away from my bed, casting backward glances over their shoulders. They walked out, and closed the door behind them. Madam Pomfrey was bending over Harry feeling his forehead, and peering into his eyes.

"Dementors!" She snorted indignantly. "You and Miss Weasley- both of you, chocolate and rest, will do it!" She handed me more chocolate and hurried over to her desk.

I bit into the chocolate. It was regular milk chocolate. Imuch preferred dark, but milk was good too. The familiar warmth of the chocolate spread through my body. I sighed and turned over, closed my eyes, and fell into a very deep sleep, which was not interrupted.

A/N: Chapter 14! I _know _I'm dragging Prisoner of Azkaban out... but since I was banned from reading the books this summer, (i was already reading PoA) so I don't have much access to Goblet of Fire. I'm hoping I can realllllly stretch PoA out. Does anyone have any ideas of how to get Sirius Black into this? Its difficult- especialyl since she can't hide behind chairs/couches to hear everything! if anyone has any suggestions they are most welcome!

you're welcome to email me ! my email is in my profile


	15. broom closets and secret places

_**two chaps in one day! specialness! y'know, how about she saw harry/hermione/ron timetwister thing from the astronomy tower? what if she was up there studying or something - shes too young to be making out with some guy up there - and she saw part of it from the tower? HEY! its the best I can do! if you have any ideas no one is sharing them with me!!!!!**_

_**slytherinphoenix7**_

Madam Pomfrey gave me some more chocolate and then told me I could leave the next morning. I got back to Gryffindor Tower around 10:30 and spent the rest of my morning making a get well card for Harry, which I delivered that afternoon. It was a singing get well card! The card didn't stop singing a song by the Weird Sisters unless you shut it tightly. My charm went somewhat wrong, so it wasn't exactly the prettiest song.

I composed myself outside of the wing, and took several deep breaths. Then I stepped in. No one was in the wing at the time, thank goodness. But, as soon as Harry turned to look at me I turned red, and, blushing intensely, I handed him my card.

"Thanks, Ginny," He said, and opened the card. He winced when the card began to sing. "Uh- what is this song?"

"The weird sisters," I replied, and grinned, still blushing and dashed out of the room.

"So," Mia said. "Have you done your History of Magic essay?"

I hadn't, so I ignored her, and kept reading Quidditch Throughout the Ages.

"I'll take it you haven't."

"I'll do it later," I said, dismissing the subject.

"Ginny. The essay is due tomorrow. It's seven at night, and it needs to be eight inches of parchment on the importance of Goblin invasions of the sixth century," Mia leaned forward and took my book.

"OH! ALRIGHT!" I exploded. "I HATE HOMEWORK, AND I HATE YOU TELLING ME TO DO IT ALL THE TIME!" I glared at her.

Completely taken aback, Mia handed my book back and went upstairs to the dormitory. She cast a hurt look over her shoulder as she dashed out of the room. Those in the common room looked at me, but went back to work and talking.

I grabbed my bag and ran down to the library. I reached the library and grabbed a seat in a secluded corner. The books I wanted for my essay were going to be hard to find, so I decided to ask Madam Pince.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Yes?"

"I'm looking for some books on early goblin invasions," I said, tentatively. "It's for History of Magic."

"Come with me."

I followed Madam Pince to some bookshelves in the back, near the restricted section.

"We have our books on Goblin Invasions, first through fifteenth century in here," she said, and then walked off, her heels clicking.

"Ok..." I muttered. "Sixth century..." I got down on my hands and knees and started on the bottom. These were all first, so I moved up - third and fourth - not only goblin invasions, but peace councils - the formation of laws and wizarding communities. Fifth century next row... then seventh? I doubled back and scoured every book. There was nothing on sixth century goblin invasions, so I stood up and went back to the desk.

"Madam Pince?" I asked. "I can't find anything on the sixth century."

She looked puzzled and went with me back to the row, but she couldn't find anything else. "Sixth century, you say?"

I nodded.

"Those have all been taken out by various students. In fact, there are some students still in the library using them," she said.

"Ok, thanks for helping me anyway," I said politely. I walked back to my bag.

Looking around, I didn't see very many students my age. There were older fifth, sixth, and seventh years studying for midterms, there were first years. Then I saw it, a pile of books blocking from view who was working with them, but the top book have a big '6' on it, and I picture of a goblin.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked toward the books. I sat down across from whoever was behind those books. I scooted the books over and saw someone I definitely didn't expect. It was Michael Corner.

"Michael!" I said, surprised.

"Ginny!" He said, equally surprised.

"Uh- do you mind if I use some of your books?" I asked.

"Oh, sure, I'm not using all of them," he said, pushing them over a bit more. "How far are you in the essay?"

"Oh - I, uh, haven't started yet."

"Well then, I suppose you'd better get started, and I'll leave you be."

I grinned, and pulled out a piece of parchment, and a quill. _Goblin Invasions in the Sixth Century Were Important_. I wrote, and underlined it. I chewed the end of my quill and thought of a good introduction.  
_Goblin invasions were important because they united wizards from everywhere to stand and fight to defend themselves. They began friendships, and ended them just as quickly. They brought law and order and wizards came to realize there was a great need for goverment and organization._ I stopped and thought some more, and then I pulled the top book in the stack and began to read.  
  
When I had finally finished my essay, I went back up to Gryffindor Tower. It was nine o'clock. I had no sooner entered, when Aida cornered me.

"What did you do to Mia?" she hissed in my ear, holding my arm in a vice-like grip.

"Nothing!" I replied indignity.

"Then you tell me why she's been crying all night, and she threw your picture in her trunk."

"She told me I needed to do my homework, like she always does, and I yelled at her to stop telling my what to do!" I said, my voice growing louder.

"You yelled at her????? When she was telling you what was good for you????" Aida was mad, and her appearance was showing it. Her long brown hair was changing to blue, and shrinking. Her nose transformed, so it had ugly green warts on it. Her eyes turned to red.

My eyes widened.

"I was... stressed...." I said weakly.

"You were stressed, my FOOT!" she yelled, her eyes burning.

"I JUST GOT OVER DEMENTORS! I almost pass out EVERY TIME THEY'RE NEAR ME!" I yelled.

Aida glanced around at the sparsely populated common room, and pulled me outside the portrait hole. She dragged me to the nearest empty room. Then she turned to face me.

"Why do the dementors affect you MORE than everyone else?"

"I asked Professor Lupin about dementors, and he said it has nothing to do with weakness. There are horrors in MY past that makes it harder for me! Exactly why Harry passed out - You-know-who killed his parents, and he's faced Him twice since then!" I said forcefully.

"WHAT horrors? You're hiding something from me, and all your friends, and its put a wall between us, because you can't confide in us."

"All right! You want to know what happened to me last year? Why I was so distant? Why I built a wall around myself?"

Aida nodded; her appearance had changed back to the original light brown hair and blue eyes. The warts had disappeared too.

"Last year, I was POSESSED by You-Know-Who! I didn't know what was going on most of the time, and what I had been doing. Half the time I didn't know where I had been. Then the attacks started. That was ME! I WAS THE ONE! I was the one ATTACKING the muggle-borns! I didn't know it of course, and when I began to suspect I was the one doing it, I stayed away from everyone. Then I was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. I almost DIED down there! You-know-who was feeding off me, and I was dying. If Harry hadn't come down there, killed the monster, and destroyed Him, I WOULD be dead!"

Aida stared at me.

"You set the monster on Colin and Hermione? Your friends?" she asked, stunned.

"I didn't KNOW I was doing it!" I yelled. "Don't you see? I had no idea it was me! I had NO control over myself! I would have DIED! I thought I was going to be EXPELLED! I almost died at the thought of being expelled!"

"Ginny, I'm soooo sorry! I had no idea. If you had told us, we would have been more understanding!" Aida said. "But, you need to tell Mia, Alex, and Caitlin!"

"All right," I said, calm now. "Tomorrow is a Hogsmeade visit. Not many people will be here, so it'll be quieter, and less people will overhear."

"Fred!" I whispered.

"Hi, Ginny! What's up?"

"I need the Marauder's Map," I said urgently.

"Oh, Ginny, I'm sorry," Fred said, a look of true sorrow on his face. "We gave it to Harry."

"For keeps..." George cut in.

I frowned. "Ok, but I need a private place to talk that no one either knows about, or rarely visits."

Fred and George looked at each other for a minute.

"Why do you need it?" George asked.

"A private place for you and a guy?" asked Fred with a mischievous grin on his face. "Cause we know lots of those - like the North or South Towers, and the Astronomy one is good too. There's several broom closets -"

"NO!" I said. "A place big enough for five to talk secretly."

"Oh," George said, biting his lip. "Well, there's one room that sort of disappears and appears at times."

"And it's always a different size, filled with whatever you seemed to need."

"That sounds good," I said, eager to go. "Where is it? How do I get in?"

"Well, its on the seventh floor, between to vases -"

"- You walk back and forth across that wall about three times -"

"- Muttering or thinking about what kind of a room you want -"

"- And a door should appear for you!" George finished. "Now we'd better get going to Hogsmeade, otherwise we'll have to use a passage, and then we wouldn't be accounted for by a professor."

They waved and headed off.

"So, this is it!" I said excitedly as I brought all of them to the place the room was supposed to be.

"What?" asked Caitlin. "This is exactly what we want. One of those corridors-that-Professor-Snape-just-walks-down-and-takes-fifty-points-from- Gryffindor-for-no-good-reason places!"

I stared at her. Aida and Alex were giggling. Mia was ignoring me. They had dragged her along. I turned away and started pacing in front of the wall.

_We need a place to talk privately. Somewhere where we can't be overheard. A place where I can explain the past I didn't want revealed. We need a secure room._

I stopped. A doorknob had appeared. I walked over and opened the door.

_**not a cliffhanger.DUH. of course not. so, i'm bored and i dunno how this is going to go. hopefully christmas will come soon.**_

_**slytherinphoenix7**_


	16. christmas

**I know that McGonagall should have used a hover charm, but I thought that would be weird, and plus I needed a twist to the story. Besides, it shows a bit of the gentleman hidden in Snape. Thanks for everyone who actually wrote a _review _and not a message to me - you can email me that!  
  
Slytherinphoenix7**

We settled down on puffy cushions in the Room of Requirement. Aida and Caitlin on either side of me with Alex and Mia facing. Mia still wasn't looking at me.

"So, why are we actually here?" Alex asked, looking around.

"Ginny, is going to explain..." she trailed off and looked at me.

"I'm going to explain what happened last year, with the attacks," I said.

They looked at each other.

"What about them?" asked Caitlin suspiciously.

"It was me," I said simply. "I was responsible for everyone being petrified!"

They all stared at me, wide-eyed. Mia's mouth hung slightly open.

I continued, "of course, I didn't know I was doing it! I was possessed by you-know-who. He controlled me, and made me write messages on the wall, and set the monster on the muggle-borns. It was the diary I had. I wrote in it, and he wrote back. He seduced me, and when I didn't have any will left, he forced me into the chamber, and I almost died. If Harry hadn't come and killed the monster, and destroyed you-know-who, I would have. I almost DIED down there!" I stopped, feeling like I was going to cry again.

"Oh, Ginny," Mia said in a trembling voice. "I didn't know..." she broke off and started sobbing. She crawled over and hugged me.

I looked over her shoulder and saw Alex crying silently, Aida sniffing, and Caitlin with tears welling up in her eyes. I didn't mean to make them so emotional.

"I should have given you more of a chance!" Mia cried.

"Mia," I said, and she lifted her head off my shoulder. "It doesn't matter anymore. He was destroyed."

"Is that why the dementors affect you more than me?"

"Yes, Mia. I suppose, you'll just have to be a bit more patient with me, not that I deserve it or anything."

"Ginny, I'll always be your friend and be there for you."

  
  
"Here, Ginny," Harry said, dumping a package on the pile of stuff in my arms. "Happy Christmas!" He grinned and walked over to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Thanks, Harry!" I called after him, turning slightly pink. I took his package, Ron, and Hermione's up to my room. The rest of the girls were in there.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny!" Cried Aida jumping on her bed and tossing me a small package.

"Thank you!" I said, putting the package on my bed next to the others. I piled my robes into the trunk, along with my other clothes. I shoved my schoolbooks and everything else I was leaving under the bed. Then I put Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Aida's packages on top. I would wait until Christmas Day.

"Ginny!" Called Alexandra from across the room. "Here's your present, from me!"

"Thank you!" I called back over the noise in the room. Aida was playing loud music, and singing along, as well as dancing around.

"Merry Christmas!" said Caitlin cheerfully, her cheeks red, and her green eyes dancing. She handed me another package, and then went over to join Aida singing and jumping on the bed.

"Hey, Ginny," Mia said quietly.

"Hi!" I said, standing up and hugging her.

"Here you go," she said, giving me a small box. "Will you open it now?"

I carefully opened the box. It was a small jar of black ink.

"Thanks, Mia," I said, uncertainly.

"It's not regular black ink," she said. "When you use it, while it's still wet you tell it what color you want it to be."

My eyes widened. "That's so cool!"

I hugged her again. Then I dug under my bed, and handed her my present for her.

Mia opened it slowly, careful not to tear the paper. Then she laughed as she pulled a pad of multi-colored parchment out of the wrappings.

"It's so your essays can be a bit more exciting and colorful, but I wouldn't exactly advise you to use it for Potions. Maybe Transfiguration wouldn't be such a hot idea," I said, and then after thinking for a bit, "In fact, I'm not exactly sure in what class you can use it."

Mia laughed and hugged me.

I bent down under my bed to find my gifts to everyone else. A pulled the pile out and dumped them on my bed. Hermione had gotten me some stuff from Zonko's and Honeydukes for my friends.

"Here you go, Alex!" I yelled above the noise, her bed was on the opposite side of the room from mine. She turned towards me and held out her arms to catch the gift. I tossed it to her.

Caitlin and Aida were too preoccupied in jumping on the beds so I motioned to them that I was leaving their presents on the bed, and I went downstairs with Hermione, Ron, and Harry's presents.

"Hermione, here's your present," I said, handing her a small package filled with various quills. "And here you go, Ron," I gave Ron his, grinning at him. It was a package of Peppermint Toads. "Here, Harry, Merry Christmas!" Harry, who had been preoccupied with a chess game he and Ron were playing, looked up.

"Thanks, Ginny."

I went back upstairs to the dormitory, which had calmed down a bit, and threw the rest of my junk into my trunk and latched it shut. Then I joined Caitlin and Aida in jumping on the beds. Mia was reading a book, and Alex watching us. I had no idea how Mia was concentrating. Finally, Alex stood up and started jumping too.

"C'mon, Mia!" called Aida.

Mia looked up, with raised eyebrows at the mess we were making.

"Join us! It's the last day of the term! Have some fun!"

I looked at my watch. It was nine-thirty.

Mia grinned, set her book aside and jumped to my bed. "All right, but, ONLY if we change the music!"

"Deal!" I shouted.

Aida switched to another, and resumed jumping and singing.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny!" Mum cried giving me a big hug. "I missed you so much!"

I had just stepped off the Hogwarts Express into a huge hug from Mum. She released me and looked me up and down. Dad was standing behind her.

"Mum and Dad, I want you to meet my friends!" I pulled Mum over to Mia and her parents. "Mum, this is Mia Perkins."

Mum smiled at Mia, and her parents shook hand with mine.

"Nice to meet you," Mr. and Mrs. Perkins said. They were tall nice- looking people.

Aida was waving from the other side of the platform.

"Mum," I said, pulling her over to them. "This is Aida Baker - she's a metamorphagus – and her parents."

Mum and Dad started chatting with Aida's parents. I looked around for Alex, but she had disappeared. Caitlin had stayed at Hogwarts over break because her parents had taken a vacation to Ireland with her brother who was a Ravenclaw seventh year.

Fred and George were talking to Lee Jordan, and Percy was chatting to Penelope and who was apparently her mother.

Ron had stayed at Hogwarts with Hermione, who was using the time to do more homework, and Harry whose other option was the Dursleys.

I turned back to Mum and Dad. They were still talking with the Bakers. Fred was now talking to Angelina, and Oliver and George were discussing – what else could it have been? – Quidditch.

"Well, we have a car waiting outside for us, so we really must go," Dad said, shaking hands with Mr. Baker, again. I gave Aida a hug and then followed Mum and Dad over to Fred and George.

"Hello, Oliver, Angelina," Dad said brightly. "Fred, George, we have a car waiting and we need to go."

"Ok, coming in a minute," Fred said, turning back to Angelina.

"I'll get Percy," Mum said, walking toward him and Penelope. "Hello, Percy," she said pleasantly. "Penelope, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Penelope said smiling. "Let me introduce my Mother. Mother, this is Percy's mother, Molly Weasley. Mrs. Weasley, this is my mother, Patricia Clearwater."

"It's so nice to meet you," Mrs. Clearwater said. "Penelope has told me a lot about your family."

_That could mean about anything_, I thought.

**Ok, end of this chapter. please review to actually tell me what you think of it! email me with complaints and PERSONAL messages...**

**slytherinphoenix7**


	17. the truth of quidditch and burned light ...

**two chapters in one day. **

**slytherinphoenix7**

"Merry Christmas!" Fred yelled, throwing open the door of my bedroom.

"Get up, Ginny! It's already seven o'clock! Day's half gone!" George shouted right behind Fred.

I sat up blinking. Then I lay back down and turned over. "Go away!" I said grumpily.

"We already thought of that!" Fred said brightly.

"And we know how to cure it too," said George.

"We'll release a dung bomb if you want to sleep."

I sat rolled out of bed and pulled a sweater on over my nightdress. "I'm up and ready!"

"Get dressed properly, Ginny!" George said, sniggering.

"We'll leave, and be back in a couple of minutes!" Fred laughed and closed the door.

I growled and pulled the sweater off. I sat down on my bed, but stood up and straightened the covers. I sighed and grumbling, I removed my nightgown and pulled a pair of comfortable pants on and a t-shirt, with some of Ron's old socks, and a very old robe on top.

"Ready, Ginny?" Fred burst in again.

"Can I please brush my hair, at least?" I asked edgily.

"Sure, hurry, though," George said leaning against the doorframe.

I brushed it quickly and pulled it back into a ponytail. Then I stood up.

"Can we play Quidditch today?" I asked eagerly.

"Well, we do have to wait for everyone else to get up..." George said.

"I suppose we can," Fred finished for him.

I grinned and we raced downstairs jumping the trick step. We pulled on our coats, boots, hats, and scarves, and tramped through the snow to the shed.

Fred grabbed his broom, and George took his from the shelf where he had placed it the previous day. I didn't have my own broom so I used the spare one that Ron normally used. We walked up the hill to a deserted clearing surrounded by tall trees so that muggles wouldn't be able to see it. I mounted my broom and took off. I circled the field and swooped down to the ground where I grabbed some snow and made some snowballs. When I regained height, I threw one at Fred and one at George. Both of them caught my snowballs.

"Playing catch, are we Ginny?" Fred yelled, throwing his at me. I turned my broom quickly and got out of the way. George threw one at me, and I instinctively rolled over on my broom. Fred stared at me and George had stopped flying.

"How did you learn to do that?" Fred asked, wide-eyed.

"I – uh," I flew toward them. "Well, when I was younger I would steal the brooms and fly them when you weren't around, like when you were at Hogwarts," I confessed.

Fred laughed and George's mouth fell open. "You stole our brooms?" He asked shocked.

"Well, yes," I said indigently. "When you were busy – you never noticed!"

They decided to test me, and see how good I actually was. They threw snowballs at me and threw smaller ones to see how good my seeking was.

"What place do you think?" George asked Fred.

"She seems like a good seeker," Fred answered. "But her dodging is better, maybe chaser?"

"When we all come home from school for the summer, I'll get us a proper set of Quidditch balls, and we can have a game," George promised.

"Charlie and Bill are coming to visit part of this coming summer," I volunteered.

"Oh, yeah," Fred said. "Fred and I will be Beaters, Bill can be Keeper, Ginny, Ron, and dad can be chasers, and Charlie can be seeker - unless Harry comes, then he can be seeker, and Charlie can be chaser. It all depends on who visits us. If Hermione comes... Ginny, what position can Hermione play?"

"Cheerleader," I said simply.

"Sorry?"

"Hermione doesn't like to fly."

"Oh," said George. "Then if she does come, we can teach her to fly!"

I raised one eyebrow. The conversation took a different turn.

"Oh, look!" Fred exclaimed. "The sun's higher! We've been out here a while, and by the time we get back inside, everyone will be up!"

We flew down towards the ground and raced to the shed. After putting the brooms back where they belonged, we trooped inside.

I discarded my boots next to the door, and hung my mittens, hat, scarf, and coat up. Then I followed Fred and George into the living room, where Mum sat knitting, and Dad was sipping coffee. I sat down on the floor, and the twins took opposite chairs.

"Is Percy up?" George asked.

"I think he's still in..." mum started.

"- OW!" I yelped. Percy had apparated into the middle of the living room, on top of my foot.

"Oh, sorry, Ginny," he apologized jumping away and sitting down on the couch.

"That's ok," I sat rubbing my foot.

"So, shall we start?" George said brightly.

Mum set aside her knitting and clasped her hands in her lap.

"Right," Fred knelt down and handed out the first package. "This one's for Dad," he said handing him the brightly wrapped package.

Dad opened the card and read aloud. _"Mr. Weasley, this is a package of various burned out light bulbs. I think they are more interesting to collect than plugs. Harry Potter"_ There were seven light bulbs in the box. A small green one, one shaped like a flame, a couple plain white ones, and others of various shapes, sizes, and colors. Dad grinned and went on examining each of them individually while Fred handed Percy a small box.

Percy opened it and lifted a picture frame out of the box slowly, turning a slight shade of pink. It was a picture of Penelope. The note inside slipped on the floor, and I picked it up. _-Percy, this is a better and more recent picture of me, it's also to replace the one that was ruined last summer. Love, Penelope _

I handed it to Percy, and took a package out of Fred's hands. It was Hermione's present. _Ginny, I found this in Hogsmeade and I thought of you. It's a mirror that shows you what everyone is doing, unless it's something improper. You speak the name of the person you wish to see and it shows you, unfortunately you can't here what they're saying, or what's going on in the background. Merry Christmas, Hermione_ It was a small mirror with small symbols around the edge.

Fred and George were opening a present addressed to both of them. It was a large package of Chocolate Frogs from Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, who knew they were experimenting with them, trying to find out what charm made them move, and how they were made. Mum just thought it was nice of them to give them a present.

Mum removed the paper off a calendar that reminded you when you had an important appointment or something.

Since we had all opened one present we just took the rest of ours and opened them. Ron had given me a bottle of ink - red ink. I seem to get ink for Christmas a lot. I opened Harry's praying it wouldn't be ink. It wasn't. It was a diary, a small green diary. His note said: _I was the one who destroyed the diary, and I figured you might like a new one._ I opened it. Nothing was written on any of the pages, just the inside cover. He had written my name, Ginny Weasley. I laid it aside and picked up the present from Mum and Dad. It was a sweater. A navy blue sweater. At least it wasn't maroon, like poor Ron's. I took off the current sweater I had on, and put this one on instead. Mom had spared me and not put the letter 'G' on it.

Aida had given me a picture of the second year Gryffindor girls, taken at the beginning of the year, by Colin. I was sitting in the center laughing and brushing my hair out of my eyes, with Mia next to me smiling. Alex and Aida were talking animatedly, and Caitlin laughing at Colin. We were sitting outside on the Hogwarts grounds under a tree near the lake.

I set it down next to the diary and reached for the package I knew to be Caitlin's. It was a set of three quills and a quill sharpener. _This is for you to use and to take to classes, so you'll have your own. Perhaps you won't get in trouble as often. -Caitlin_ Alex's present was a booklet on the history of the golden snitch. Fred and George gave me a small bag of dung bombs, and Percy presented me with a bottle of black ink and a pad of regular parchment.

When I had finished opening presents and discarding the paper, I headed to the kitchen to help Mum with breakfast.

**nothing interesting, no cliffhangers, I just want to get out of Prisoner of Azkaban. Besides, I'm excited cause my 7th grade teacher (long time ago) finally got engaged!!!!**

**slytherinphoenix7**


	18. a firebolt

_**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I've been 'busy'. Planning a gigantic movie and having an awful headache in one day are enough to make me want to smash the computer. Actually, the beginning of this has been written for a while, and I finally got around to add onto it.  
  
slytherinphoenix7  
**_  
_Dear Diary,_ I paused, half-waiting for the ink to sink into the page, but when it started to look like it wasn't going anywhere I continued. _My name is Ginny Weasley, I'm twelve, and I'm in my second year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This diary was given to me by Harry Potter, the one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he was a baby. I have had a crush on Harry for two and a half years, but my affection has never been returned. He is a year older than me, and best friends with Ron, one of my older brothers. I have six older brothers, and no sisters. Charlie, the oldest works with dragons in Romania; Bill was Head Boy at Hogwarts, but now works as a curse-breaker at Gringotts in Egypt. Then we have Percy, who is Head Boy at Hogwarts now, and wants to work at the Ministry of Magic. Fred and George, the twins in their fifth year at Hogwarts, only want to open a joke shop when the graduate. They know the castle from top to bottom and play hilarious jokes on all the students. Ron is in his third year, and only a year older than me; he is best friends with Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. He also has a crush on Hermione. Then you have me, Ginny, the youngest, and only girl. There isn't anything special about me. We all have flaming red hair and freckles; that and we're all in Gryffindor, even Mum and Dad. Dad works at the Ministry of Magic and isn't paid very well. That's why we all have second-hand robes and tattered books._ I stopped and looked down at my socks. Ron's socks. I got hand-me-downs from my brothers.  
  
"Ginny!" Mum called up the stairs. "We have to leave for Kings Cross in five minutes! Bring your trunk down!"  
"Coming!" I shouted. I finished my entry. _We always make it through somehow. Mum has her ways. –Ginny_  
I put the diary under my robes in my trunk and shut it. I looked around to see if I had everything I needed safely stashed in my trunk. I did. The stairs creaked as I dragged my trunk down them. I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts and my friends, even homework.  
  
"Bye, Ginny, dear!" called Mum waving frantically. I waved back, then closed the window and sat down next to Mia. Aida and Alex faced us

"Thanks you guys for your awesome presents!" I said, leaning back against the seat.

"You're welcome," Mia and Alex said at the same time. Aida just grinned.

"Exploding Snap anyone?" a voice said from the doorway. It was Colin, standing there grinning.

"Sure," Aida said, sliding down in her seat, so Colin and his friend Erick could fit in. They stepped in and closed the door behind them.

Erick sat down next to Aida, and Colin took a seat next to me. I slid over so he wasn't so close to me. We were friends, but I also knew he had a crush on me, and I didn't want him to get the idea that I liked him.

Seamus poked his head in and announced, "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes."

"Ok," Alex answered picking up the pieces to the game and handing it back to Colin.

"'C'mon Erick," Colin said, sliding the door open. "We still need to get changed into our robes, and they do to."

The door slid shut silently, and we quickly changed into our school robes. By the time we had finished buttoning every button, and adjusting ties the train had come to a halt.

We got off the train and went back up to the castle. I climbed through the portrait hole and saw the welcoming fire and worn red chairs. It was awesome to be back at school.

"Ginny!" called someone from across the room.

"Caitlin!" I cried, running over. "I missed you!"

"Me too!" she said hugging me. Then pulling away she said in a hushed voice. "You'll never believe what happened!"

"What?" I said, interested.

Her face grew serious. "I overheard them talking about it over Christmas break when I was doing homework for Professor Snape."

"Them? What?"

"Harry and Ron! duh!"

"Oh, but about what?" I was annoyed at her leaving me hanging.

"Well," she said, leading me over to a chair. We sat down and she lowered her voice. "Harry, got a _Firebolt!"_

"Whoa!" I said, my eyes widening.

"But thats not all! Hermione told Professor McGonagall that Harry got the firebolt but it was sent anonymously. And Mcgonagall took the broom away to strip it down!"

"What for? That beautiful broom! She's going to _strip it down_?!"

"Ginny, they both think it was sent to Harry by _Sirius Black!_"

_**ok, a very short chapter. I KNOW! but i am soooo stuck, i can't think of any possible way to continue it, and i really need to get to Goblet of Fire. sigh argh sniff I plead with you PLEASE HELP ME! SUGGESTIONS ARE APPRECIATED!**_

_**slytherinphoenix7**_


	19. arithmancy or divination?

**_I can't walk this road without you. You cannot go it alone . We were never meant to make it on our own. And when the load becomes too heavy, and your feet to tired to walk. I will carry you, and we'll be carried on.   
Rebecca St. James (pray)_**   
  
Because Hermione told McGonagall about Harry's broom, Ron ignored Hermione for a while. Hermione became better friends with me, and hung out with me when she didn't have some homework to do. She was upset and often took refuge in the library, where I didn't dare follow her, unless it was urgent. The extra classes she was taking was making it even harder for her. She often snapped at people for dropping a quill in her presence. There was something wrong about her schedule, but I just couldn't place what it was.

Finally, one night in my dormitory I realized what it was. We were marking down the different classes we were going to take next year in our room.

"So, choices are Care of magical creatures, Divination, Muggle studies, Arithmancy, and Ancient runes," Alex said reading off her paper, her quill tucked behind her ear. (A/N: if I forgot any, I'm sincerely sorry)

"Well, I think Divination sounds fascinating!" Aida said brightly, checking off the square next to that subject.

"Ron's told me all sorts of things about that class!" I said. "Trelawney is supposed to be a big fake, and her classes are boring."

"McGonagall thinks so too," Caitlin said suddenly. Then looking up at us she continued, "She came down to dinner on Christmas, and almost refused to sit down because there would thirteen of us. Then after she did, she asked where Professor Lupin was. He was sick over break, and McGonagall asked if she had already known that. Trelawney said "I often pretend like I am not possessed with the Inner Eye in order to make people more comfortable." Then when Harry and Ron stood up, she all but fainted, and asked who had stood up first. She said that when thirteen are together at a table the first to rise is the first to die."

I raised my eyebrows. "That just goes to prove she's a big fake." I looked around again. "I think we should take classes so we're always with at least another one of us. That's what Ron and Harry did, they took the exact same classes."

"That sounds like a good idea, I still want to do Divination, though." Aida said stoutly.

"I'll do it with you," Alex offered, checking off Divination.

"Oh!" cried Mia. "I'd like to do them all, but there just isn't enough time!"

"I know..." I began absentmindedly, but trailed off. How was Hermione getting to all her classes, then? I knew she was taking them all, but if there wasn't enough time, how was she doing it?

"I'm pureblood, and never associated with muggles in me life," said Caitlin, examining the chart. "I think I'll take muggle studies."

"I'll do it with you," I said, marking Muggle Studies.

"My mom was muggle-born, and my dad was a muggle, so I know a lot about them," said Mia, frowning at the paper. "I think I'll go for Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Arithmancy sounds neat," said Alex thoughtfully. "I'll do that class with you."

"I'm going to do Ancient Runes," Caitlin stated through her thick Irish accent.

"Care of Magical Creatures for me!" exclaimed Aida. She checked the box marked Care of Magical Creatures. "Does Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, or Ancient Runes, sounds easiest?"

Mia rolled her eyes. "Ancient Runes."

I seriously doubted that, but I let it pass. "Do we have to take three?" I asked.

"I dunno, I'm taking three to be safe though," Alex said.

"I asked, cause Ron and Harry are taking two each. I'm going to take three anyway. Arithmancy, Divination, and Care of Magical Creatures," I said, marking them on my paper. I folded the paper and put it in an envelope. I then placed the envelope in my Transfiguration book, so I could give it to Professor McGonagall the next day. I looked around at everyone else.

"Ok, so, I'll go with Arithmancy to add to Ancient Runes and Muggle studies, and that will be three for me," Caitlin folded her parchment and also put it into her Transfiguration book.

"And I'm going to take Muggle Studies," Alex said, checking her paper with a flourish.

We all finished our course schedules for next year and put them in our Transfiguration stuff. Then we went to bed.

_Dear Diary,  
It's February 15, and Slytherin played Ravenclaw this afternoon. Slytherin won, but just barely. Now Gryffindor is in second place. You should have seen Wood after the match today. He was so happy, he almost cried. It was an excellent match to watch, although it was freezing cold outside. There was snow on the ground, so it was a slow kickoff. It started snowing slightly in the middle of the game, so all the players were white. The sun was out so it wasn't a really gross day - just cold. I had my scarf wrapped around the entirety of my lower face, and Hermione said I looked like a snowman. But, I have to end it here. Caitlin's calling for me to turn out my light.  
Ginny_

Poor Hermione, her workload with all the extra classes she's taking is really getting to her. She fell asleep on her Arithmancy book last night. I'm not so sure I want to take Arithmancy any more. It's too late now; I already turned in my form.

Wood is pushing the Quidditch so much, that they only have one night a week where they don't have Quidditch practice. Harry works feverishly in the corner each night. Fred and George don't goof off anymore. They spend all their free time doing homework. The exams are ages away, but they're giving us tons of homework, and constantly telling us to start studying.

I was reading a book on shrinking solutions when Professor McGonagall poked her head into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Where is Mr. Potter?" She asked.

"Not in here!" Ron called across the room. "I haven't seen him this evening."

Wood looked worried. He whispered to Fred and George, "sabotage?"

Fred shook his head. "Ravenclaw? Nah, they're too fair."

I looked back at Professor McGonagall, but she had disappeared. Along with Ron too.

Moments later, the portrait swung open and Neville stumbled in, with Ron and finally Harry, clutching his broom! His Firebolt! I jumped up along with everyone else and rushed over to Harry.

"Where did you get that?" cried Dean.

"She gave it back, finally?" Asked Wood, so excited he was hopping up and down slightly.

"Can I have a go, please, Harry?" Called Seamus, looking at it in awe.

"Ravenclaw won't stand a chance! They're riding Cleansweep 7's!" Yelled Lee Jordan.

I moved closer to harry and asked in a quiet voice. "Can I just touch it, Harry?"

He nodded, and I ran my fingers along the handle, feeling its polished and sleek wood. I sighed.

Harry passed the broom around, and looked extremely revealed when it got back to him. He and Ron walked over to Hermione, while everyone else kept talking amongst themselves. They chatted with her for a little bit, and Ron walked upstairs holding the Firebolt like it was made of porcelain. Harry sat down next to Hermione and started talking to her while she organized her books and parchment.

"LOOK AT THIS!" Ron yelled, racing downstairs holding a sheet. He stomped over to Hermione and shook it in her face. "SCABBERS IS GONE! LOOK AT THIS!"

There was blood one the sheet. Was Scabbers dead?

"IT'S BLOOD! AND D'YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND ON THE FLOOR?" Ron bellowed into the silence.

"No..." Hermione said, a frightened expression on her face.

Ron emptied whatever was in his hands onto her book. "YOUR CAT KILLED MY RAT!"

_**guess what! i already planned out how her sixth year with Harry defeating Voldemort is going to be! giggles yay. i also planned her first kiss somewhat... ehh. who do you guyz think she give it to her? **_

_**if anyone is a boy reading this mention it... its kinda weird thinking of guyz reading fanfictions... haha**_

_**slytherinpheonix7**_


	20. gryffindor versus ravenclaw

**_Thanks everyone for reviewing! Everyone gets a total of THREE hugs! Everyone should have a hug a day. If not more. _**

**_slytherinphoenix7_**

Ron was still trying to cope with the loss of his rat. He was deeply depressed. He and Hermione had had a row, and he had gone back to ignoring Hermione again. Harry was just going with the evidence, and had ended up having Hermione round on him, and refuse to speak to them.

"Come on, Ron, you've always said how boring Scabbers was. He's been off-color for ages; he was bound to die soon anyway. This way he probably didn't even feel a thing," Fred said one night in the common room where Ron was moping on a couch holding his bottle of rat tonic.

"FRED!" I said indignantly, sitting down next to Ron and putting my arm around him.

"You said yourself all he did was eat and sleep, anyway," George said sitting down across from Ron.

"He bit Goyle for us once!" Ron said miserably. He sighed.

"Yeah, he did," Harry said, sitting on Ron's other side.

"Truly his finest hour!" Fred stated. He was trying very hard not to laugh. "The scar on Goyle's finger will be a lasting tribute to Scabber's memory. He will not easily be forgotten."

Then, seeing Ron still miserable, George said, "Ron! Come off it! Go down to Hogsmeade and get yourself another rat!"

"Ron, he was a very old rat. He was Percy's, and then yours. He was going to die sometime!" I said, smoothing his fiery hair. This was something he absolutely hated, but he was so depressed he let me.

"Ron, why don't you come along to the next quidditch practice, and you can take a ride on the firebolt!" Harry offered.

Ron cheered up a little. "Awesome! Can I try to shoot some goals?"

"Sure," Harry said, glad he had cheered up a bit.

"They're off! The big excitement of this match is the Firebolt Harry Potter is flying for Gryffindor! According to Which Broomstick, the Firebolt is the choice broom for professional Quidditch teams -" Lee Jordan's commentary was cut off by Professor McGonagall.

"Jordan! Would you find it so difficult to tell us what's going on in the match right now?"

I giggled, I was sitting behind Lee and hearing everything professor McGonagall said, when if sitting elsewhere, you couldn't.

"Sorry, Professor- I'm just giving a little of background - the Firebolt also has a built in brake -"

"Jordan!"

"Fine... Gryffindor in possession, Katie Bell of Gryffindor heading for goal..."

I watched Harry flying around looking for the snitch. That Cho Chang was tailing him. Fred had told me that she was only riding a Comet Two- Sixty. Harry dived, but a bludger came pelting towards him, and Harry had to move off-course to avoid being hurt. George hit a bludger at the Ravenclaw beater who had hit the bludger.

"Gryffindor leads by eighty points to zero, look at that Firebolt go! The Firebolt's precision-balance is most noticeable...."

"JORDON! ARE YOU BEING PAID TO PROMOTE FIREBOLTS? WHATS HAPPENING IN THE GAME?" Professor McGonagall yelled.

Harry flew upward, but Cho blocked him again.

"OOOH!" cried the Gryffindors.

"NOT A TIME TO BE A GENTLEMAN, HARRY! KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TO!" Wood roared in Harry's direction.

Harry turned towards Cho. He flew off and dived. She followed, but it was obviously a fake, you could tell by the look on his face. He pulled out of the dive, and Cho kept going. Harry accelerated and raced to the Ravenclaw end of the field. He stretched out his hand.

"OH!" Yelled Cho.

Harry looked down. My gaze snapped downward to the field. Three dementors stood on the field. My mouth went dry, but I couldn't hear anything in my mind, and I didn't faint. Nothing happened. Except Harry drew out his wand and shouted an incantation. White 'stuff' shot out of his wand, and the dementors fell over. Wait... those aren't dementors! It was Crabbe, Goyle, Marcus Flint, and that foul Malfoy! I clenched my teeth.

Madam Hooch's whistle sounded, and everyone started cheering. Harry had caught the Snitch!

"YES!" I screamed! "GOOD FOR YOU HARRY!"

I followed the rest of the Gryffindors onto the field.

"That's my boy!" yelled Wood. Alicia, Angelina, and Katie had all kissed Harry. He had slight lipstick stains on his cheek. Fred was holding Harry's head in such a grip; Harry looked like he was in pain.

"YES!" Ron shouted. He yanked Harry's arm up. "YES! YES! YES!"

Percy was standing next to me. "Well done, Harry! Must go find Penelope. Ten galleons for me!"

"Good for you, Harry!" roared Seamus, sliding past Caitlin and Alexandra.

"Ruddy brilliant!" Hagrid boomed over me head. I winced. Caitlin was screaming and jumping up and down. Quidditch was her favorite sport, and she would do anything to see it. She had been to every World Cup since she had turned old enough to understand it. Her parents had the money to do it. Caitlin's older brother, who her parents went with to Ireland over Christmas break, was trying out for a place on the Ireland team. He was a chaser on the Ravenclaw team. Caitlin admired her brother, but couldn't play on the house team. There weren't any openings. She played on a team in Ireland over the summer. It was a young adult's program.

Professor McGonagall interrupted my thoughts. I moved to the edge of the crowd so I could see and hear better.

"A low and cowardly trick to damage Gryffindor's seeker! Detention for all of you, and fifty points from Slytherin! I will be speaking to Professor Dumbledore about this! Here he is now!"

She should have taken more points from Slytherin, in my opinion. I watched, suppressing laughter as Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint attempted to extract themselves from the long black robes. Goyle couldn't get his head out.

"PARTY! Come on, Harry! Gryffindor Tower, now!" George yelled.

The team led the way up to the Tower. Fred, George, and I disappeared quietly to the kitchen's to filch some food for the party. Fred tickled the pear and the painting swung open, to reveal a kitchen.

"What would young masters and mistress like?" asked one house elf. We weren't strangers to the kitchen. Fred and George made at least weekly trips to the kitchens, while I went periodically.

"Well, you see, Matty," Fred addressed the house elf, bending down so they were eye to eye. The house elf, Matty, grinned and turned red. "Gryffindor just won a quidditch match, and we're celebrating. We need some party food."

"Oh, yes, sir!" Matty scurried off. Fred followed her, and George walked around looking at what the house elves were cooking. I went a different direction.

"What are you making?" I asked one elf, looking into a pot of orange liquid.

"Sippy is making pumpkin juice, miss," the house elf responded, looking very flattered at being spoken to.

"Oh," I said. "Do you cook all day?"

"Oh no, miss," Sippy said, "After we clean up from dinner, we clean the castle. I clean the Hufflepuff common room, but I am doing it very early in the morning, because they is liking to stay up late."  
(A/N: If you read the mugglenet caption contest (the early ones) you will understand the joke)

"We'll try to clean up a little tonight, when the party is over so you don't have to do so much," I assured her, but that wasn't a very good thing to say to her.

"Oh, no, miss! We house elves like to clean! It is not good for young masters and misses to clean up, we is liking to do it!" Sippy said anxiously, fear in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course," I moved on. "Fred? Are we ready to go yet?"

"Yup, here, you take these," he said, dumping a bunch of sweets in my arms.

We got back up to the common room an hour later. They didn't have the map anymore, so we had to use our wits to avoid Professor Snape.

"How did you do that?" Angelina cried. I stayed behind Fred, not wanting anyone to know I helped.

George threw Peppermint Toads into the crowd. Fred passed around butterbeer bottles, fizzing whizbees, chocolate frogs, and other Honeydukes sweets.

"Lets have a toast to the Gryffindor team!" Called Lee Jordan.

"Here, here! To the Gryffindor Team!" Cried everyone else.

We would have partied the entire night, if Professor McGonagall hadn't intervened at one and ordered everyone to bed.

I climbed into bed and pulled the curtains shut around me. I fell asleep almost instantly. It was a fitful sleep and I only woke to an ear- splitting scream.

_**AHHHH! CLIFFHANGER! of course... what happens next? anyone remember? haha. OK! the person who gives me the best idea for something in my story I will dedicate the next chapter to them!**_

_**slytherinphoenix7**_


	21. the final match

_**This chapter took me a long time to write. All day. haha. I almost cried when I wrote the end of this chapter. This chapter is dedicated to I'm Not the Weakest Link, because he has reviewed me the most, and is a faithful reader. HUG FOR YOU!**_

_**slytherinphoenix7**_

I sat upright in bed, panting. I ripped back the curtains and grabbed my dressing gown and raced downstairs, pulling my gown on as I went. Lights flashed on, and I heard running footsteps from everywhere. The common room was filling with people again. I stopped short at the bottom of the steps and Alex ran into me, knocking us both off the stairs. 

"I'm sorry, Ginny!" She exclaimed standing up, and pulling me up as well.

"What's going on?" I said, looking around. "Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed!"

"Excellent, are we carrying on?" Fred said brightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone! Upstairs!" Percy called brushing past me, pinning his Head Boy's badge on as he spoke.

"Percy - Sirius Black!" said Ron, his face pale. He was breathing deep breaths. "In our dormitory! With a knife! Woke me up!"

Everyone shut up and stared at Ron.

Percy looked at Ron, and then shook his head and blinked as if clearing his head. "Nonsense, of course not! All the food you ate - you had a nightmare!"

Ron stared at him unbelievingly. "NO! I told you -"

The portrait slammed. "That's enough!" Professor McGonagall was back. Her hair was no longer in the strict bun she always wore it in. It was down and pieces were flying in different directions. "I am quite delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is too much! I expected better of you, Percy!"

"I certainly didn't warrant this!" Percy said, looking astonished that Professor McGonagall would even think such a thing. "Ron had a nightmare -"

"I didn't have a nightmare!" Ron said unsettled. "I WOKE UP AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME WITH A FOOT-LONG KNIFE!"

A heavy silence fell over the common room.

McGonagall raised one eyebrow. "Don't be ridiculous. How in Merlin's name would he possibly have gotten in through the Portrait Hole?"

"Ask him!" Ron said, pointing at the back of the portrait, spitting the word 'him'. "Ask him if he saw anyone! Ask him if he let anyone!"

Professor McGonagall sighed, but went out the portrait anyway. The entire common room was a still as a graveyard.

"Sir Cadogan, did you let anyone enter the Tower?"

"Of course, my dear lady!" Cried Sir Cadogan.

"What? But-but the password!" Professor McGonagall's voice was shaking.

"My dear lady," Sir Cadogan said offended. "He had the entire week's passwords! He read them off a piece of paper!"

Professor McGonagall climbed unsteadily back through the portrait. "Which person. - which stupid and useless person - wrote down the week's passwords, and then left them lying around?"

I looked around, and I heard a small squeak on my side. Neville Longbottom, who was shaking from head to toe, raised his hand.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

_Dear Diary,  
Neville received a Howler from his Grandmother the two days later at breakfast. We were sitting there, when all of a sudden a howler dropped in his cornflakes. Ron told him to run, and when he did it burst in the hall outside. All the Slytherins laughed at him. Professor McGonagall had also forbidden anyone to give the password, so he has to wait outside everytime with the security trolls. They're guarding the Fat Lady. He also has a detention, and is banned from every future Hogsmeade visit. He and Harry can keep each other company. Harry doesn't have the form signed.  
Ginny_

Easter holidays were anything but fun. I had so much homework that my social life suffered. I completely isolated myself in a corner with my books. Hermione had it worse. She didn't talk to anyone and only left the common room for meals. She only had two meals a day as well. Her eyes were bloodshot, and the bags were huge. Occasionally, when I felt I needed a break, I went to the kitchens and brought her something from them. Sippy and Matty were most helpful. They always got me what I needed, and recommended foods for Hermione's eyes. Neville also seemed close to a nervous collapse. Every single person in Gryffindor had shadows under their eyes, either from staying up late with homework, or extra long quidditch practices. Oliver spent a lot of time sitting at a table and drawing quidditch strategies. Even though I wasn't on the team I already knew what Harry's instructions were. Oliver constantly reminded him. _"Only catch the Snitch if we're fifty points up!"_ He preached. Harry finally lost it one night. I know I would if something like that was told to me every time I saw that person.

The Gryffindor team walked onto the pitch to a roar from the crowd. I was wearing a red rosette - like everyone else, except the Slytherins - and a red scarf. I had let my red hair down for the occasion. I sat behind Lee Jordan again, and in front of Seamus and Dean who were holding a sign with the message "LIONS FOR THE CUP!" on it.

Everyone stood up as Gryffindor walked onto the field. Caitlin and I screamed as loud as we could.

"Here are the GRYFFINDORS!" yelled Lee. "Wood, Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, Weasley, Weasley, and Potter! Acknowledged everywhere as the best team Hogwarts has seen in years! And here's the Slytherin team, led by Captain Flint. Is he going for size rather than skill this year?"

I agreed completely, Malfoy was easily the smallest on the team.

Wood and Flint shook hands, each looking daggers, and Flint trying to crush Wood's hand. They mounted their brooms and took off. Alicia took the Quaffle and headed down the field. Warrington from Slytherin took it from her and switched directions, only to be stopped by a bludger from George; the Quaffle was taken by Angelina who scored.

"TEN TO ZERO! Gryffindor in favor!" Yelled Lee.

A moment later Angelina nearly was thrown from her broom when Flint smashed into her. His excuse? "I didn't see her." Fred repaid that by flinging his beater's club at Flint's head.

"Enough!" Screamed Madam Hooch, flying up between them. "Penalty shot to Gryffindor for deliberate attack on their chaser! Penalty shot to Slytherin for unprovoked damage to their Chaser!"

I watched avidly as Alicia took the shot. YES! She beat the keeper! Twenty-zero to Gryffindor! Flint flew forward, his nose bleeding, and took the shot. BUT NO! WOOD SAVED IT! We stood up in the Gryffindor stands and cheered.

"Gryffindor in possession - no Slytherin - no Gryffindor in possession, and Katie Bell is going up the field with the Quaffle - wait NO! THAT WAS DELIBERATE!"

A Slytherin Chaser, Montague, grabbed Katie's head! Katie dropped the Quaffle, but managed to stay on her broom. Katie took a penalty for that and scored. Gryffindor 30- Slytherin 0.

"TAKE THAT YOU FILTY CHEATING SCUM!" Jordan yelled.

"Jordan! If you can't commentate in an unbiased way..."

"What d'you mean, unbiased? I'm telling it like it's played!"

Harry sped towards the Slytherin end, Malfoy following him. A bludger whistled by Harry'd head, barely missing him. I drew in a frightened breath as the two Slytherin beaters came at him from two different directions. They raised their clubs, when Harry zoomed upward, and the beaters smashed into each other. I sighed.

Lee laughed! "Ha haa HA!" he yelled. "Sorry guys, you'll have to work faster next time you want to go against a Firebolt! So we have Gryffindor in possession, as Angelina takes the Quaffle, Flint alongside her - poke the filthy cheat in the eye, Angelina! JOKE, Professor, joke! Oh no! Flint in possession, flying towards the goals, no ones blocking him! Wood! SAVE!"

But Oliver didn't, and Flint scored. The Slytherins all cheered, and everyone booed, and Lee swore so much, that I kicked him in the foot, and McGonagall tried to tug the magical megaphone away, but was unsuccessful.

"So sorry! Won't happen again! Gryffindor in possession again..."

"This is the dirtiest game I have ever seen played!" I told Caitlin, who was sitting next to me on the edge of her seat, and was so into the game she completely ignored me.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT, BOLE!" screamed Caitlin, after Bole, a beater from Slytherin, hit Alicia with a club, and tried to say he thought she was a bludger. "HIT HIM AGAIN!" She yelled. George had just elbowed Bole in the face. "Did you say something?" she asked.

"Yes, I said, "this is the dirtiest game I've ever played!" I said again.

"Oh, no, this isn't dirty at all!"

Both teams received penalties, and Wood saved, so the score was,

"FORTY-TEN TO GRYFFINDOR!"

I watched as Katie scored, and Fred and George attempted to cover her from any possible damage. Both Bludgers hit Wood in the stomach, completely winding him.

Madam Hooch was so mad her hair was flying everywhere. "NEVER ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS IN THE SCORING RANGE! YOU KNOW THAT!" She screamed. "Penalty to Gryffindor!"

Angelina scored once again, and when Fred knocked the Quaffle out of Warrington's hands, Alicia grabbed it and scored.

"SEVENTY-TEN TO GRYFFINDOR!" shouted Lee, beside himself. I screamed even louder, and clutched my face. "LOOK AT THAT!"

I looked. Harry had seen the Snitch and was racing upwards, but Malfoy was hanging onto the end of his broom! "YOU FOUL LITTLE BEAST!" I screamed, standing up. Everyone was on their feet.

"Penalty! Gryffindor penalty! I have never in my life seen such tactics! Madam Hooch shrieked.

"YOU CHEATING SCUM! YOU FILTHY LITTLE -" Lee danced out of Professor McGonagall's reach, howling insults and swear words into the megaphone. But Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to reproach him. She was too busy yelling at Malfoy herself.

Alicia took the penalty, but she was so ticked she was closer to the goalpost next to the one she had aimed for. Slytherin was breaking Gryffindor's concentration.

"Slytherin in possession, Montague scores..."

Harry and Malfoy were so close that they were hitting each other. Malfoy was almost as good a seeker as Harry - which I hated to admit - but Harry had the superb broom. Malfoy was turning red in the face, as he tried to turn, but couldn't.

"Angelina with the Quaffle, COME ON, ANGELINA! Oh no! ALL THE SLYTHERINS ARE AFTER ANGELINA, SOMEONE HELP HER! Oh Harry! Harry Potter on his Firebolt is flying toward the SLYTHERINS! LOOK! THEY SCATTER! Excellent Harry! Good show!"

Harry dived, but Malfoy was so far ahead!

"OH NO!!!" I screamed. Tears were running down my cheeks.

There was a second where it looked like Harry wouldn't' succeed, but then, he flew faster, and caught the Snitch!

"YES! WE'VE WON THE CUP!" Yelled Lee.

The Gryffindor team flew to the ground. Harry was engulfed in arms. I screamed and raced down to the Pitch. I watched, crying, as Wood flew down and hugged Harry, sobbing into his shoulder.

"We've won the Cup!" screamed Angelina, Alicia, and Katie all hugging him and kissing him at the same time. The entire Gryffindor team collapsed into one big hug and sank onto the ground. Everyone was cheering, and some crying. The team stood, and I forgot everything and threw myself at Harry, giving him a big hug, and crying at the same time. It only lasted a second before everyone else jumped on Harry. I gave Fred and George a big hug and a kiss each.

Harry was hoisted onto the shoulders of the crowd, along with the rest of the team. I saw Hagrid covered with crimson rosettes, Percy jumping up and down and screaming, and Professor McGonagall crying into a red and gold flag. I grabbed Percy and hugged him, we forgot the entire fight and became friends again. And as Dumbledore handed Wood the cup, and then as sobbing Wood handed Harry the cup, I felt like life couldn't get any better. I just leaned back against Percy and sighed. I forgot about Harry and thought only about the Cup. I think I'm finally getting over him.

i almost cried at the end, but since I'm the author... i didn't. it just didn't grip me enough.


	22. you need to go to bed

**_Thanks to everyone who sent me helpful advice. Although, I have decided to do something else. _If anyone has a fanfiction that they think is good, please write it in your review,_ or_ email me!**

**_Slytherinphoenix7_**  
  
It was the end of the year, and exams started tomorrow. Mia and I frantically studied for our potions exam, and when we had both memorized the text, she went off to finish some homework, while Alex and I sat down and quizzed each other on Defense Against the Dark Arts. By the time we had covered most everything we needed to study, it was 10:30. We climbed the stairs and fell into bed. Since it was the end of May, and consequently hot, I had trouble getting to sleep. The windows were open as far as possible, but there wasn't much of a breeze. Finally I fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. As I stumbled out of bed and into my clothes, I realized it was only 6:45 in the morning. I walked down the stairs yawning, with my Transfiguration book under my arm.

"To turn a living organism," I paused and yawned. "Into a stationary object..." I yawned again. "Example one..." I sighed. _(a/n: as I wrote this I kept yawning- and I didn't even get up too early)_ "An animal into a water goblet," I had a picture of a glass with a rats tail and ears. I giggled. "Tap the animal once, and in a clear voice..." I yawned yet again, and closed my eyes. It was enough, for within two minutes I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew my Transfiguration book was over my face, and I was in a reclining position.

"Ginny, what on earth are you doing?" asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Armph," I responded, closing my eyes.

I felt my book yanked off my face unceremoniously, and I had to smile.

"Well, you're up!" Said an amused, but unidentifiable voice.

Curious to see who it was, I opened my eyes, but shielded them to the light. It was Angelina.

"Angelina?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah," she said. "What are you doing down here?"

"Uh, well, I was studying, but I fell asleep. What time is it?"

"7:50," she said checking her watch. "We have O.W.L.'s, so I came down to get a little studying done. People don't exactly start heading down for a while."

"Do you want me to quiz you?" I asked, sitting up.

"Sure, do you mind?" Angelina grinned and handed me her book.

"Ok, let's see. What is the definition of a patronus?"

"A patronus is a positive force that protects the conjurer from dementors, it is produced by the incantation, Expecto Patronum. The Patronus, when summoned correctly takes the form of some living creature, for example a rabbit."

"Yeah, ok..."

I quizzed Angelina for another twenty minutes before she went down to breakfast with Alicia and Katie. I sat there reading my Transfiguration, until the girls came down yawning and stretching. I bounced up and dragged them downstairs for breakfast.

Potions was awful. I almost completely forgot to put the lacewings in, but managed to, but in the process, I accidentally dropped one too many in. I tried to pull it out, but burned my hand in the process. Professor Snape had to heal my hand, so I could finish my potion, but I still think I got an 'A', for Acceptable. Mia, of course, got an 'O', outstanding. She tried not to gloat, but it was still hard.

We transfigured an animal into a water goblet in Transfiguration. I was transfiguring a parrot, and I did well, except my burned hand still ached a bit, so the wand tapped the parrot a bit too hard and my crystal water glass was red with a feathered pattern. Poor Aida, she tried, but her goblet still had a turtle's tail.

We ate dinner and went upstairs to study for Herbology and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Which, the next day, we all passed without any real problems. Herbology was just identifying plants, and describing them, and how to care for them, and etc. Defense Against the Dark Arts was easy too. Then after that we went up to the Astronomy Tower to take that exam. It was only marking - from memory - the stars and planets on the chart given to us. Then when we finished that we went downstairs for dinner.

After the girls trooped upstairs for dinner, we took the couch and chairs next to the window overlooking the castle grounds, including part of the Dark Forest and Hagrid's Hut, but since we were so high up it was difficult to see. I decided to write a short journal entry about the exams, but when I reached for my bag, I realized I had left it in the Astronomy Tower. I sighed.

"Guys, I have to go retrieve my bag from the astronomy tower. I'll be back as soon as I can."

They nodded, and went on chatting about the exams, and answers.

Half an hour later, I walked quickly down the halls of the castle, towards the Astronomy Tower. I could sure use the Marauder's Map about now, I thought wistfully. If Filch or anyone caught me in the corridors when we were supposed to be in our common rooms, I would be in trouble. I did have a good excuse, so I figured I might be able to get away from it. I turned a corner sharply and ran smack into –

"Miss Weasley," Professor Snape said. "What are you doing out of bed so late?"

I picked myself up off the floor, and replied, "I was going to fetch my bag from the Astronomy Tower, Professor."

"Is that so? Five points from Gryffindor for being out of bed after curfew," he smirked.

"Sir, If I am not proved otherwise, it is not after curfew, yet," I responded. "Therefore, I am not doing anything against the rules."

"Five more points from Gryffindor for correcting me."

"But..." I stopped, interrupted.

"Is there a problem, Severus?" Professor Lupin asked curtly.

"Weasley is out after curfew, and she correct me," Snape's lip curled.

"Ginny, why are you out here?" Lupin asked, kindly.

"Professor, I was retrieving my bag from the Astronomy Tower," I cast a pleading look at him.

"Then get on with it, and get back to your common room before curfew!"

Snape glared at Lupin, but moved on.

I ran down the hall quickly, and turned towards the tower. I climbed the steps to the top of the tower, and panting I pushed open the door. There was the bag – sitting on the ground near the balcony that looked over the grounds. I picked it up and looked down at the ground. I blinked. A group of adults was walking towards Hagrid's hut. One was holding a glinting axe. It was the executioner and the people from the ministry that were going to kill Buckbeak. Hermione had told me about it this morning. I looked down again, but this time, I saw something besides them. As the ministry people were going in the front door, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were leaving through the back door. They hid behind a pumpkin. Then they disappeared parts of them at a time, as if someone was putting a large sheet on them. I blinked again. Then my mouth dropped open in shock as they reappeared again, running towards the Whomping Willow. The idiots, what are they running at that thing for? Hadn't Ron and Harry learned their lesson about that tree last year? I shook my head and when I looked up, I saw the threesome disappear under the tree, a big black dog dragging Ron, while another Hermione and Harry appeared near the cabin, dragging Buckbeak away into the forest.

"Ginny, you need to go downstairs and to bed," I said aloud. "You're so tired you're seeing things."

I turned away and slid down the banister of the stairs. I had to get back before curfew. I stumbled back into the common room an hour and a half later, carrying my bag. It was after curfew, but I didn't care. I hadn't been caught. I climbed the stairs to our dormitory and flopped into bed. I didn't even bother to change out of my robes. I was so flung by seeing what I did in the tower; I fell asleep almost immediately.

The next day was a Hogsmeade visit, so there was almost no one at Hogwarts. The girls and I went down and took a walk around the grounds, seeing as school was almost at an end. It was gorgeous, and I forgot about the previous nights events during our walk, and for the rest of the day, when Michael Corner told me that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. Snape had told the Slytherins that morning, so naturally the entire school knew. What made the last week of school pleasant was the fact that we didn't see any more dementors, so I didn't pass out. Gryffindor won the House Cup that year. I was exceedingly happy.

Our exam results came the very last day of school. I managed to scrape an A in potions, but the rest of my classes I got either E's or O's. I was excited. Mia, of course, got O's in every class, I was happy for her though.

We boarded the train the next morning, and went home. I looked out my window until Hogwarts had faded from view. I was happy to be going home, but excited for another year at Hogwarts in the very near future. Besides, I would have things to fill in my summer. The Quidditch World Cup was this summer, and that was something I wouldn't miss for the world.

**_Oh my gosh, I love you all! Thank you so much for being constant supporters and readers of mine! Its really a blessing to have constructive criticism and praise. heres a list of thank yous and answered questions for you guyz. _**

_I'm not the weakest link: you are so awesome! i absolutely love you! You are probably the only one who had reviewed EVERY chapter, and given me ideas._

_Lord of the Pencil: I am so cyked! you actually responded when I asked for help!_

_Niarbeldoon: You will probably not see this for a while, but i'm just dying for you to get back! Miss you! I'm glad it wasn't TOO much of a cliffhanger on your last story. lol_

_The Black Mage: alex! that is the absolute COMPLETE twist to my story! love ya!_

_TroubleMakerKel: Keep up the good work on your own fanfiction._

_GirlofSummer: can't wait for the book discussion! har har. i have some good books to read, so i'm content. (if you ahve time, here is a good fanfic to read - Aftermath, by Niarbeldoon. its by caitlin jenkins, and it is ooo well-written. _

_MauradersMap: (you did spell your penname wrong) if you ever get this far, i will give you a hug._


End file.
